Line of Blood
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Sygin gets turned by Godric in the 60's and has no idea that she has not one, but two siblings! So when things start to come to a crash in not only her life, but the life end of her makers, she has but two people to turn to. A relationship builds between Eric and Sygin, but will it come to a crashing end when Eric and Nora get Sygin's life put on the line in the Authority & Russel
1. Chapter 1

1960

Portland, Maine

It was a snowy day, those types of days that I really hate with a passion, the ones where it's just snowing hard enough to make your life a living hell, but not enough for you to quit whatever it is that you were doing. It felt like it was a hundred below freezing and there was no way to get around all of the people that were getting the slush all over the place. No way around it! So finally I just decided that the busy roads were not going to cut it and picked one of the back roads that would get me to my house. It was getting to be dusk and I knew that I was going to get in trouble for still being out for too long, but it would have just taken way to long to get home the other way. No, this way seemed like it was going to be much easier and it gave me some time to study for my Latin exam that I had first thing in the morning.

Languages had never been a problem for me, since I can speak nearly fifteen already, Latin shouldn't have been that hard is what I thought, yeah, I was wrong. With almost all of the other I had been able to just read it off of their minds, been able to just listen to them and pick it up as if they were speaking it out loud, with Latin though, you don't hear very many people thinking it, let alone thinking about it. Latin was something that had been the biggest challenge of my life for me, even worse since my mom was going to have a fit when he found out that I was only getting an B- in the class. She seems to think that just because I am good at any other language that it should just come easy – but she had never really understood the whole mind thing anyway.

I have always been able to read minds since almost forever I can say, I mean I have never been able to not hear them, I have just learned how to tune them out I guess is the better word for it. When I want to- like when I am trying to learn a new language, I try to listen in to others, try to tune into what they are thinking about and then learn it that way. Most of the time it works like a charm, but like I have already said, I guess Latin really is the dead language that they are summing it up to be. But I mean if you think about it, years ago it was the only thing that they really had to speak from so why is it getting to be such a dead language? Shouldn't we all be learning it? As I pulled my Latin book out of my bag, I tried to stay near all of the street lights because it was getting very dark now.

" Do you have food that's. . . Operor vos cibum habeo?" I asked pretty much myself as I looked in the book and smiled as I got it right. I was so busy that I did not see the person that walked out in front of me. " Can I- Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Sir." I said as I nearly knocked the man to the ground.

" You smell like the most amazing thing on earth, what are you?" A man with a deep southern accent said as he looked down at me.

" What am I? What are you talking about, and how can you spell me from all the way over there? I am sorry Sir, but I really have to get home." I said as I tried to walk by, but it seemed like at lighting speed he was in front of me and starring at me like I was a full blown meal.

The man did not say another word, as he looked around the street, I knelt my head down as I knew that there was no one around, no one that would come to my aid, that's way I had picked this street, because no one really comes down it. The man smiled as something happened to his teeth, they seemed to have. . . morphed almost, into fangs, only two of them though as he, once again in lighting speed, came down and pierced through my skin and into my neck. I felt a wave of panic come over me as I tried to fight the man off, but it seemed like he was made of steal, tried to scream, but he then just covered my mouth. There was nothing that I could do as he slowly drained my body of all of the blood that was in it. I could feel myself sinking into the cold snow that was around me as my vision started to blur, my body started to give in to death. I could feel myself fading as a cold gust of air came over me and I felt as if a warm rain had washed over my body.

" Am I dead?" I asked lightly as I opened my eyes as wide as they would go, I could see that I was covered in something more than blood, and now standing in front of me was a man that was no more than a few years older than I was.

" No, not yet, though you are very close to it." The man said as he wrapped his jacket around me.

" Please, you have to help me." I begged at the man, looked into his eyes and tried to convince him.

" I saw that you were speaking Latin back there, how well are you at it?" He questioned, I started to wonder if he was going to just quiz me while I died.

" Not too good yet, I am still learning it, though I know. . . a lot of other languages fluently. French, Spanish, Swedish, Gaelic, and. . . Why can't I hear your thoughts?" I asked lightly as I looked up at the man, this puzzled him.

" My thoughts?" He asked.

" Yes, I can read everyones mind, but not yours. . . Can we please. . . later?" I asked, I could feel myself fading deeper into the dark.

" Would you like to live with me forever? You will be my daughter, sister, mother, for all of life and beyond." He asked.

" I would like that very much. . . just. . . help." I could feel myself fading as the man did the same as the one before him and that's when I knew that I was going to die.

_ When I woke I was in a different place, someplace that was so dark that I felt like I was going to suffocate from it all and as everything became clear and focused, I could see that I was someplace different all together, I was at least three deep below ground. I found that I could climb fully out and as I looked around I saw the man that was no more than a year older than I was sitting in the snow on the ground a few feet beside of me. He was smiling at me as I climbed out, looking very pleased with something as he walked over to me. I started to remember everything that had happened, from the man that had attacked me before, to the last thing that he told me.

" What are you?" I asked as I tried to back away from him.

" I am your maker now." He said with a smile as he hot out his hand towards me. " Godric."

" Sygin." I said lightly as I placed my hand in his. " So what in the world did you do to me to make it so that I lived, I mean there was no way that I had enough blood in me to survive something like that! Are you some kind of magic doctor or something like that?" I asked.

" You could say so." Godric said with a faint laugh.

It was not too long after that I learned that I was vampire, a creature of the night that should have never became. I was the last of three children that Godric had created and by far the one that he most did not want to have to change, he said that he had been watching over me and trying to protect me from vampires since he had first smelt me almost a year back. He told me that he knew that I could speak about five languages and that he knew what I really was, well had been before the fact that I had become vampire. But he would never tell me about it. Godric regretted that he had to turn me into vampire, saying that he did not want a curse like this to happen to anyone, but he also did not want the world to lose someone like me. Godric and I explored the world in one another's arms, becoming closer and closer as the years went on.

Slowly I began to love the life of a vampire, the sleeping during the day was the only downfall that I could really see to it. I mean I loved everything that there was about it, the darkness that surrounded you no matter where you went, the mystery that almost made you even more beautiful than you were before, the fact that I could control a man that was triple my size with one hand tried behind me back! Everything about being a vampire I was in love with! I even got used to drinking from humans almost instantly, half because I felt like I was going to starve to death if I did not, and the other half because once I started, it felt like heaven on earth to drain that man from all of his blood, to be able to feel when his heart stopped, it was something that made me feel stronger than I ever had been before.

1989

Austin, Texas

Godric had just been asked if he wanted to become the king of Texas, since their king had just recently died because of some vampire hunter that had found him munching in some little girl. We talked it over during the many nights that we spent in our newest home. I thought that it would be an amazing thing to become a king of a state, it would be good for the both of us to be able to settle in someplace for awhile and just. . .enjoy the sights that Texas had. But no matter how hard I tried, there seemed to be no way to convince Godric about becoming king of Texas. So when the Authority came for an answer, Godric respectfully decided but said that he would love to have a job as one of the new sheriffs of District Nine.

" A sheriff! Godric this is still amazing that you will have so much more power then you had before. You will be able to protect all of the vampires in this area from those horrible hunters that are trying to kill us and be able to do what you please!" I said with a smile as we walked the warm streets.

" Yes, I thought that you would be pleased with that. Now come, I have got a present for you." He said as he pulled out two tickets to Aerosmith! They were my favorite band at the time and I had been begging him to let me go for weeks before this moment.

" Godric! How in the world did you get this! I mean they are right upfront and I mean you said that you would never go to a horrible rock show like this! Did you listen to the tape that I got you! You did didn't you and you loved it!" I shrieked as I wrapped me arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. " I love you so much!" I said in joy as I jumped up and down. " Now tell me that you loved it." I said with a smile.

" I guess that their music is alright. Now common, we have a concert to get to! I paid good money for these tickets." Godric said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me into the time of my life.

I loved every moment that we got to spend that night together, just listening to every word that Steven Tyler sung out to us and every moment I could feel like I was a little more human than I had been in years. I felt like I was just another teen girl that was there, screaming their lungs out and having a blast at their first rock concert – though for me it was my first concert in general, my father hated to allow me out of the house before dark and I guess for good reasons – and I felt like Godric was a proud father as he looked around and saw many more dads around with their daughters. Godric even allowed me to get a rock shirt that he paid for, something simple. A "Dream On" shirt that had everything in big, bubble letters.

Godric even glamored the bodyguards into allowing us to go through and be able to meet Steven Tyler! I felt like the biggest fan of my life as I got to meet my rock-idol of the moment, smile at him and ask him about five hundred questions about the band and about himself. It was one of those moments that I will always be able to remember, no matter how old I get. Godric says that all memories start to fade after awhile, even the most memorable moments fade into nothingness. As we walked home from the show, it was still dark enough where we got a bite to eat on the way home. I felt like I was walking on sunshine as we made it home and I took a shower, feeling like all of the sweat from all of the different humans had gotten on me somehow and played my Aerosmith tape on full blast as I took my shower.

By the time that I had gotten out of the shower and gotten my new shirt on, I would have figured that Godric would have been in the basement by now, in our little room that had no light whatsoever, getting ready for bed. So I took a little extra time then I normally did and got my hair ready for the next night and when I finally turned my tape off is when I heard him for the first time, the sound of my brother's voice coming from down the hall. His voice was dark but very soft when he was speaking to Godric, almost like he was the one person in the world that my brother truly had ever loved. I knew this exact same feeling from the moment that I heard it, though I did not know then that I even had siblings to be heard of, I dropped my tape player and ran out into the kitchen where the two men were standing, a woman behind the two of them, playing with one of my lather jackets.

" Do not touch that!" I said as I came up beside of Godric, the woman automatically letting it go.

" I didn't want to touch that piece of garbage anyway." She said as she rolled her eyes.

The man and the woman looked like they could have been brother and sister. They both had long, blond hair that was around the same tone in color, the same type of stance that was about them, and the same glare in their eyes as they both looked at me. The man though, he was the one that caught my attention after I found that the woman had dropped my jacket. He was tall, lanky but strong, and had a look about him that would be able to kill be able to kill a man with just a that single look and for the moment, I was the one that was getting that look thrown at me. They were both in leather, the woman almost a full leather outfit with her hair teased out to the max. The man in a leather jacket and jeans so tight that it did not leave much to the imagination.

" Who is she, Godric?" The man hissed as he looked me down from head to two, it was when I realized that I was only wearing my new shirt, I felt bare.

" Eric, this is your newest sister, Sygin." Godric said as he looked over at me. " Sygin, this is you brother, and my eldest child, Eric."

" Pleasure." I said lightly as I looked him up and down.

" Sygin? Named after the Norse mythology?" Eric asked.

" Yes, that would be correct." I said as I looked back to the woman behind Eric.

" Oh, this is my progeny, Pam." Eric said the girls name as if he was scolding her for touching things that were not hers to touch, which made me smile just a bit.

" Nice to meet you, Pam." Godric said with a smile as he looked out of the window toward the sky, the sun would be rising any minute now.

" We should be getting downstairs." I said as I lightly tugged on the sleeve on his shirt.

" I know, I will be down in a moment, Eric, will your progeny and yourself be staying the night?" Godric said which meant that he was going to send me off in a minute.

" No, I do not think that we are, we are going to be headed down to Louisiana tomorrow night and we have a place not too far from here. I was just coming to stop by and say hello, since we are in the same country. Tell you congratulations on getting the sheriff position." Eric said lightly.

" Very well, Sygin, I will be down in a minute if you want to go down and go to sleep." Godric said.

" Okay, nice to meet you Eric, Pam. Hope you will come out to eat with us tomorrow night before you go."

" That would be. . . nice." Eric said with a smile. " Goodnight, Sygin." I moved towards the door that lead to the basement and closed the door behind me, but only stayed two steps from the top to listen to the the rest of the conversation.

" You never said that you had another progeny, I would have liked to have been there to meet her properly before now, Godric." Eric said, getting a little more angry, but still not mad.

" I am sorry, I just thought that you were off having your own life, being the person that you wanted to be, procreating. Like you wished when you wanted to released." Godric said in a flat tone.

" Please do not play that card with me, Godric." Eric hissed.

" Well if you must know, she is part fae and was going to die because another vampire had found her before I had." Godric said in almost a hushed tone. " She could be one of the lasts ones known to earth, there was no way that I was going to let that die."

It almost hurt that he told Eric all of this and not the girl that was this fae thing, the one that had been begging him for years to tell her what she was, the one that wanted to know since the day that she was born what made her so different from the rest of the world. But I did not mind much, I could not mind much because I knew that Godric would have told me at some point. So as I laid in the bed in the light-tight room with Godric sleeping at my side, I knew that there was going to be some questions to ask my dear old brother the next night.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother had always said how much of a horrible line of blood I had when I was growing up. From my bastard father who was never around enough to even know that I had been born, though he had known that my mother had been pregnant. To my own mother herself, telling me that I was the child of a woman that never had wanted a baby and my father never knowing or caring about me. Though she did try and love, she was never good at it, I could hear it in her thoughts, could feel it in my bones, that no matter how hard she would try, I would never be good enough for her, never work hard enough for her; most of all, she would never be able to love a freak, a girl that was just like her daddy had been, a mind-reading freak of a man as she used to think about. The last time that I went as saw her, she was turning gray and had never looked happier in her life, she was finally free. I vowed then that I would never see her again, never even go to visit her again. My mother was happier with me out of her life.

But my blood line became strong and one-thousand times better the night that I died and changed. It became something that was worth everything in this world. My blood is sacred and addicting. I have a parent that loves me and would do anything to make sure that I was safe and happy, siblings who no matter how hard they try to fight it and act a hard and cold as stone, love me because of the blood line that we share. I know that Eric took a vow, one that he had taken before, to take care of me for as long as he lived, no matter what would happen. He promised it to Godric, that he would always look after me. Godric was the father that I never had, the father that I had always needed in my life, and the love that I never got to have when I was a human.

My blood line became stronger and better once I finally got it out of Eric what a fae was the night after we first met. It did not take much, though we both made sure that Godric was far enough away to not be able to hear our conversation and had Pam watching out for him, for him to tell me everything that he knew about these magical beings. Telling me that I was at least part fairy when I was a human because of the fact that I was able to hear minds and that if I would have stayed human I would have most likely had more powers evolve. But there was a slight problem that we both found in this, fairies were thought to be extinct long ago because vampires had drank the blood out of the very last one known, meaning that I should have never been born. I told him right from then everything that I knew about my father, every detail that my mother had told me about him, which was little to none, and about how he had been able to read minds as well.

" Can you still read peoples minds?" Eric asked when I got done telling him every detail about my human father.

" Humans, sometimes, but they have to be in very close proximity to me for me to be able to hear them fully. Vampires are a big no, I have never been able to read their minds, ever, so I guess that it's just something that will never happen." I shrugged as I looked around. " What do you think is taking him so long?"

" Godric? He is most likely trying to find the best humans." Eric said with a faint smile.

" I hope so." I never liked it when he was away for long periods of time – it made me nervous.

We feasted that night, like it was some amazing party that Godric had been invited to. I could almost feel the love and admiration that was coming off of Eric for our father. The way that Eric even looked at the man, the way that it was so full of joy and love, there was something deep about their relationship; their longer bond with being maker and progeny. I could see it when I looked from Pam to Eric, though she was colder than ice itself, I could see the way that she just adored the man, the way that she would put her life on the line for Eric, I wondered if I looked like that when I looked at Godric. I knew that I would do anything for him, that I would give my life away for him in a moment if thats what it took, but I wondered if it could be seen like it could with the other vampires in the little Chinese restaurant we were in, the chiefs and hostess laying on the floor beside our table.

**Seattle, Washington**

**1994**

I was there, with the others, standing in front of his house, and trying hard not to cry while the words wrapped around my brain that he had taken his own life. Kurt Cobain, singer of Nirvana, had taken a gun and shot himself in the head with it. It made me sick to think that in that house, his body was laying on the ground still, I could smell the blood from the other side of the street. I could hear the thoughts of his wife. He had been a father to a little girl, someone who needed him and had to have him in her life, someone who would never even know who her daddy really was. Though I tried not to cry, I had to keep myself from letting it show, no matter how hard it was. He was out of the world that I had been saved and brought back into.

Though it was in the dead of night, people were still standing outside of the house, holding candles, signs, and playing his music on full blast. Almost everyone was either crying or holding onto someone else in the crowd. I even at times had people holding onto me as I cried into my black hooded jacket, trying not to let the blood show. As I walked the long walk to the house that Godric and I had on this side of the US, I found myself thinking about the way that life would be without him in it, the way that Kurt Cobain's daughter would never be able to see her father again, hear his voice, be able to be in his loving arms again, I thought that it would be horrible to have to go through it. I could feel the blood coming freely from my eyes as the thought sunk deeper and deeper into the back of my brain, thinking about a world without him in it, it seemed like a dark world, there was no meaning to it.

That was also the first night that I got to meet my sister as well. I had heard her name before, knew who she was and that she existed, but she had never come to visit us before this moment. She was different then I would have expected. Neither looking like Eric nor myself. I looked more like my Irish background from my grandmothers side mixed with my grandfathers Mexican background, I had no looks of my father in my. From my red hair to my tan skin, I looked like an odd mix of a girl. Eric took so far into his Swedish background that it did no matter, you know what he was. Nora though, she looked like she was almost too regal to even be real, almost like a China doll. Her features were soft, while Eric's and mine were sharp, her hair brown, and her eyes very sad. When I first saw her, I did not know who she was, why she was in my house, or why she was screaming at my maker. I went on the attack.

One moment, I had her knocked to the ground, fangs out and ready to stake her with whatever item I could find, the next I was dangling in the arm, gasping for a breath, with Nora's thin hand wrapped around my throat. She gave a very toothy smile as she looked from Godric to myself, but there was something that was about her that made her seem a little more human while she was trying to kill me; she had blood coming from her eyes just as I had from mine. She had not been screaming at Godric in some form of a fight, she had been screaming at him because she was upset, saddened by something. Like a daughter would with her father when they were fighting over something.

" Father, who is this girl?" Nora said very formally.

" Nora, this is your sister, now as your maker I command you to put her down!" Godric nearly yelled as he rushed to my side, instantly looking at my neck. " What has happened to you? Why have you been crying?"

" The rumors are true about him, Godric, he did kill himself." I said lightly as I could feel the look of Nora coming to me.

" The singer? Oh, Sygin, I am sorry to hear that, I know how much you liked his music." Godric whispered as he brought my into his chest and placed his head on mine, I could still see Nora's hurt face.

" You- you procreated without telling me about it, does Eric know about her?" Nora said as she looked taken back by me.

" Yes, he found out about Sygin a few years back when he told me about his getting a job in Louisiana." He said without moving his head, as if he was trying to protect me from Nora.

" Why- why did you not tell me about her, I would have liked to have known that I had a little sister!" Nora said as she looked around the room.

" Well, it would have helped if I would have known where you were from time to time, as long with your brother, I had no idea where the two of you were. You both like to go your own ways." Godric said as he released me from under him, though I still held onto his arm, wrapping mine in his.

" Sorry about earlier." I said lightly as I did not make eye contact with the woman. " I though that you were, well fighting."

" It is all well and forgiven. I must get going, it was nice to see you, Godric. Pleasure to meet you and I hope that we will get to know one another another time, Sygin." Nora said and then she was gone from our house.

" I'm sorry if I ruined that." I said lightly as I looked up at the man that was smiling down at me.

" Nora has always been one to cause drama in our family, she always needed the attention to be on her at all times when it came down to it, she just has to get used to the fact that she is not the only girl in this family now- just wait until she finds out that she is also an aunt." Godric laughed as he gave me a faint kiss on the forehead.

" Now come, we will go out and get some dinner before the sun rises." He said with a smile as we walked out of the door.

It would take awhile for me to find my sister once again. Time and power changing the both of us from what we had been that night to what we were. I went looking for her not too long after that, wondering what it would be like to have a sister to talk with and to be able to have around. But her power and work would not allow us to spent very much time with one another. Her working for some vampire authority – at the top of the top of the line, very few people being above her in it, and I only being the daughter of a lone sheriff from Area Nine. But when we did meet up, we were always in the head of the Authority, always being watched by many guards. But it was nice, being able to hang out with my sister and to be accepted by her once she got to know me. We were really a match made in family heaven.

A few times she even took me down to Louisiana and got to see Eric in his bar that he owned down there. All three siblings, being around one another and being able to get along. It was one of the most happiest things that I had ever felt with a family before in my life. All I could do was smile when I was around Nora, knowing that I was safe with her and that we were really . . . close in a way. I felt proud being about Eric, the power and wealth that he had gained since his time from being a vampire began, not to mention the pure sexual frustration that he gave off to both genders that were in his bar. Nora was the same way with it, they both were like something out of a really juicy romance novel with the way that they looked and the clothing that they wore- which Nora and even Pam a little, helped me with.

**Austin, Texas**

**2009**

It had almost been a celebration of sorts, since Godric had been working as Sheriff of Area Nine for twenty-years to the date, we thought that a little celebrating was necessary and spent almost all of the night partying with my fellow Lieutenants Stan and Isabel, along with her human, Hugo. But finally when the three left to their parts of the house, all I could do was dance around with Godric wrapped around in my arms. I was smiling and laughing because I was so happy for him, for what we had accomplished over the years. Godric was known from one end of the state to the other, he was known and loved from every vampire and some humans in the land. That night was for celebrating. As we slow danced with one another, all I could do was smile up at him and look at him, my father, brother, son. My maker.

" Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?" He asked as a smile came onto his face.

" Endast ett fåtal dussin gånger." I laughed, saying that he had said it _only a few dozen times, _in his favorite language, Swedish.

" So cleaver, my daughter." Godric said as he gave me a faint kiss one my forehead.

" Now now, I thought that you called me your fiancée when we went out tonight?" I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the lips- one thing that we only did on rare occasions, be lovers with one another -.

" Ah, I did now didn't I. Well that must mean that I can do this then." He said in almost as whisper as he ever so lightly kissed the nape of my neck, still sending an electric shock through my body every time that he would do that.

" I guess that would." I said in a husky tone as he picked me up, off of the ground, and brought me to the basement.

We had gone to bed a little early for us- because of all of the things that we had done before in that night – our bodies entangled in one another's. I thought that I would have waken up to where I had fallen asleep the night before, that I would be laying on top of Godric's chest, being able to trace my fingers around his tattoo's on his neck till he finally awoke with a smile like we always did after nights like those, I had always been one to wake before him, no matter what we had been doing. But always on nights like those, I woke fight the next night to make sure that I would be able to watch Godric wake, to be able to watch his face change into bliss as he remembered what had happened, to see the faint, sleepy smile come onto his face, the way that he would hold me into his arms for hours after that and tell me what life was like when he was human, one thing that he never did. How horrible his life had been, even after being turned vampire, how dark his whole had been for so long.

But I woke in what I could tell what still the middle of the day in a panic to find that Godric was no where to be found on the bed- no where in the whole basement as well. I wrapped my old Aerosmith shirt around my body and started to look around once again to see if Godric had just been somewhere else in the basement with no luck, sending me into a worse state. In a panic state of shock, I run up the stairs and started to scream as I thought that the sun would burn me right up, but in shock – nothing. The sun did nothing to my body but bring a little warmth to it. I rushed around the house, trying to find him with any means that I could, hoping that I was just having some horrible dream – knowing that none of this could really be true – as I rushed into Isabel's room.

" Wake up!" I screamed as I could feel the tears rushing over my face as I slammed the door shut, Hugo nearly jumping out of his skin.

" What time is it, it cannot be sunset already." Isabel said in her accent.

" How the fuck did you get up here, anyway?" Hugo said lightly.

" Shut your mouth you bloodbag, Godric is gone!" I cried as I fell to the ground, I could almost instantly feel Isabel's arms around mine.

" What did you just say, gone?" Isabel said as she made me face her.

" He is no where in the house and I know that he would have not just up and left like that, did he leave after we went to bed last night?" I asked, still sobbing.

" Well. . . I did hear the someone come in about an hour before sunrise, but I could have swore that he would have just went back to bed!" Isabel said as she hit her head.

" We have to find him! He is gone!" I cried, I could almost feel that he was in danger. " He could be with that horrible fellowship, Isabel."

" We have to wait till sunset, we cannot do anything till then." Isabel said lightly as she brought me in closer to her. " You went into the sun, did you not?"

" I- I guess that I did." I cried out.

" It must be the fae in you." She whispered as she sent Hugo out of the room, for him to get ready for work or something, as she laid me down into the bed and calmed me down the whole night. By the time that night fell over Texas, the second the sun was down, I called up a little bar in Louisiana once again in panic and needing my big brother's help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vietnam **

**1965**

Godric had always had a thing about wars. There was something about them that he just loved, since the time that he was turned vampire, he loved the concept of war. Loved watching the battles, loved the death, honestly, he just loved it all. From time to time, he would join in the wars, battle at night for whichever side he would find first, drink from the wounded, kill the weak for sport. It was all fun in Godric's book. That was how he met Eric, when Eric was wounded and dying, Godric had spoken of the fighting skills that Eric had when he was human, how it took Godric back with how amazing he was with a sword, for a human. It was also how he met up with Stan, during a war time.

Godric and myself decided to take a little break from the world that we lived with in America, thinking that too many people would be looking for me, since it was a missing person that no one seemed to miss at all, Godric thought that it may be a good time to go and see the newest war that we were in. Godric dressed up as a soldier in Vietnam, going out each and every night to see the battle, get into a war that was completely different from everything that we were used to, while I would stay back and act like a nurse. We would switch sides of the war every night, one we would be working with the America's and the next we would be working and acting like Russians. Godric said that it was to give both sides an even fight with one another. But I just loved the whole experience. Getting to know the people, getting to see the sights, it all thrilled me to no end to know that I was around a new world that I would have never got to whiteness before Godric. Getting to learn a new language.

Till the night that Godric came back, arm wrapped around Stan's shoulders, both smiling like they had just won the battle for the American side, that night. Godric told me all about how they had fought against one another through most of the night, till the both of them had figured out they were facing a vampire from the other side of the whole forest, that they were just really fighting bees with honey. Thats when they both came to the same side, the side for America for the night being, and nearly killed a whole company of Viet-con. It brought pride to me knowing that Godric was doing some good for our side that night, that he had had a good time and how his eyes light up like Christmas lights when he told me all about his adventures from the night before. Though every time that I would look over at Stan, a little wave of fear would wash over me.

From the beginning I knew that he was cold, heartless, that there was nothing good in him at all. I could feel it just from looking at him that he was no good for either of us to be around, that everything about him just made me feel sick. The way that he looked- the way that he even smelled was of violence and death. Stan did not prove me wrong when it came to these things, as the years went on and Godric became sheriff, Stan and Isabel becoming lieutenants for Godric, I could tell that he was not in it for the same reasons that Isabel and I were. He was in it for the punishment of humans, to watch them suffer under our hands. It gave him this horrible kind of kink that nothing else could have. It was like a drug to him. . . which is why Isabel thought that he had taken Godric

**Austin, Texas**

**2009**

Eric came the night after, nearly rushing to make sure that everything was alright in the house and that I was not hurt- still keeping the promise to Godric that he did not think that I knew about. Eric forced me to leave my own house, made me pack up all of my belongings and move into the hotel room that he was staying in. Saying that if someone could come and take Godric away, who knows what they would do if they had wanted to take me as well, or what would happen when they _wanted _to come back for me. But once we got to the hotel – there was something that caught me so off guard, that I could not help but to attack. She smelled like heaven and something that I had never smelled in my life.

She smelled like the sun – something that I had just seen once again yesterday, and honey, and lilacs. It was something that a vampire could dream about for a lifetime before they would smell something as amazing as that. All I wanted to do was just suck it all in to my body and never let it leave me. As I pulled her down the hall where no one was, I heard something that sent a wave of shock over me that I never thought that I would have ever guess would have happened. _I heard my own thoughts, coming from inside of the girls mind. _She was listening in to me, I could hear her.

" What are you?!" I asked as I backed away, I could hear vampire feet running towards us.

" You could hear me?!" The little blond girl said, just as much in shock as I was.

" Every single word. You must be a-" As I tired to tell the girl I was thrown down the hall, with great force.

I automatically went right back into attack-mode as if it had never changed before, fangs coming out and trying to fight off the man who was now on top of me, hands wrapped just as tightly as they could go around my neck. The little blond girl was screaming at the man, who had his fangs out and pinning me down with every ounce of his strength. For a vampire, he seemed to be very interested in the little fae girl, and now even in the way of killing her- which she did still smell like the most amazing thing on Earth, don't get me wrong, but there was just something. . . different about her now- the man was screaming at me, yelling words that we not interacting well with my brain, because I was still keeping my brain locked onto the girls. She was in a panic, screaming and trying to beat the man off of my body, I could feel my breath slipping from my lungs.

" _So, what is your name?" _I asked in my brain to the girl, giving as faint smile.

" Sookeh, get away from here! Jessica, take Sookeh." The man screamed, I could hear more footsteps coming down the hall.

" You. . . just. . . fucked. . . yourself." I laughed as Eric threw the man back down the hall, Isabel taking the little redhead by the throat and throwing her into a door.

" Sheriff, are you okay?" Isabel said, without releasing the girl.

" _Sheriff?_" Eric said with a faint laugh.

" I guess that I am until the time that we find Godric." I said out with a little gasp as I sat from the floor.

" You will never touch my sister again, do you understand?" Eric said in a deep growl.

" _Sister?_" The man got out.

" What would you like us to do with these two. . .?" Isabel said as she caught my gaze on the blond girl.

" Your name is. . . Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse?" I smiled as I moved from the floor back over to the girl, who was right between the redhead and the southern man.

" Yes. . . Sygin." Sookie said with a smile.  
" Pleasure to meet you, Sookie. What is your business in Area Nine, Miss Stackhouse?" I asked as I looked at the girl, going into her mind. " Your brought _her _in to help us find Godric?!" I hissed to Eric.

" Yes, he said that I could possibly help to find who was holding him hostage, with my. . . _powers_." Sookie said the last part as if it was a secret.

" Du är så dum min bror, varför skulle du ta med henne här? Ni vet att jag har samma gåva som hon gör!" My brother, knowing that I had the same power, brought this girl?! Oh, I was going to rip him a new one, right here, in front of all, without them even knowing about it.

" Syster, kunde hon hjälpa under dagen, när du inte kan. Hon kunde vara till nytta för oss med att gå in på ställen som du inte kan gå in. Liksom Fellowship!" He though that I could not go into the sun, that I would no go into the Fellowship if I thought that they truly had Godric.

" Alltid en sådan jävla Viking, min bror!" Always such a fucking Viking, my brother. " Så envis. Tar för många risker med människoliv." So stubborn. Taking too many risks with human lives.

" Bite me." Eric hissed, still holding the man by his throat.

" Maybe a little later." I said with a little wink.

" Man, you guys have a lot of family issues!" Sookie said as she looked from myself to Eric. " I thought that Jason and I had some odd fights, but you guys take the cake."

" Oh, I see that you are now learning Swedish. Now tell me, Sookie, are these two with _you_?" I said with a scowl as I looked at the little baby vampire and most likely her maker.

" Yes, this is my boyfriend bill, and his progeny, Jessica." Sookie said with a smile and she looked over at Bill.

" Put them down." I said with a sigh as I rolled my eyes from Bill to Jessica. " I am guessing that you will be following Sookie around during her stay here?"

" Yes, that would be correct." Bill said as he looked down on me, I could tell already that I would not like him, and that Eric wished him dead.

" Take good care of her, Mr. Compton." I said with a smile as I started to walk back down the hall towards where mine and Eric's room was.  
" How do you know my full name?!" Bill said with a deep growl as he started to walk after me.

" Well Sookie, of course." I said as I opened the door and walked in, Eric giving a little laugh as he followed behind me.

" We will be seeing you a midnight then, make sure that you leave you. . . baby at home." Isabel said as she closed the door behind her.

" You know what, I hate him." I said with a faint laugh as I fell onto the bed.

" You and I both, my sister." Eric hissed as he sat beside of me.

" Why have you not staked him yet?" I asked, Isabel sitting on at the desk on the other side of the room, looking like the queen she should have been.

" It would upset Sookie too much." Eric said with a faint growl. " Tell me everything that you know about Godric's disappearance. When Isabel went to her room to spend a little time with her human before midnight, I curled into Eric's strong body.

" Do you think that he is alright Eric?" I asked as I looked up at my brother, who was staring at the ceiling.

" Godric is just fine, wherever he may be, you know that he is fine." He said as he wrapped his arm around my frame.

" Do you think that we should call Nora, have her possibly come and help us?" I asked, nearly begged for the answers that I did not have.

" No, we leave Nora out of this for as long as we can, you know how she will react to all of this. How she will get so upset and well. . . be Nora. No, we leave her out until we know for sure that Godric is not in the Fellowship right now." Eric said, very calmly on the outside, but I could hear the panic from within.

" And after that?" I asked.

" We call in Nora, make sure that no vampires have turned up dead." The last word sent a spark down my body as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my brother's still strong frame.

**Three Days Later**

Sookie had done it! She had found Godric and returned him to me! I could not have been happier to see my maker enter back into the house that I loved so much, to run into his arms and to be able to see that he was fine and well. I may have even cried a little as I took in all of the scents that were Godric, knowing that I was not dreaming, that this was all real life as Eric came in, smiling to beat hell, as the two of us looked like we were champions that had just won the best battle of all time. I refused to let go of Godric, refused to let me arms leave his body as if he would dissipate into thin air. Soon though, a party had begun around the house, and I had to release Godric from my full frame, though I never let go of his arm, I allowed him to sit and to talk to the others that had come.

" I have heard that you became Sheriff while I was away, is that right, my daughter?" Godric asked when finally it seemed like no one else was going to come up to us.

" Yes, that would be right, though I did not to anything that you would do even on a normal day. I am no leader like you are." I said as I smiled up at the man.

" You will be sooner or later." He gave my forehead a faint kiss as a male came over, a human at that.

" I just wanted to say. . . well thank you, for saving my sister, when I could not be there for her." The male said as he looked from Godric to me.

" You are Sookie Stackhouse's brother?!" I said as I nearly jumped up from my chair, nearly ripping off Godric's arm along with me.

" Yes, how do _you_ know my sister?" The male for defensive over his sister.

" Well she helped to save my maker, I will always be in your sisters debt. Besides, she and I share a lot more in common that someone would expect for a. . . human and vampire." I said with a wink as I sent him off, seeing that Eric was now waiting very impatiently in line.

" I have sent for the rarest blood I could find for you on this occasion, father. I think that you will like it very much. Since it must have been a very long time since you have fed last." Eric said as he knelt in front of Godric.  
" I am alright, when you get to be my age, you do not need to feed very much." Godric said, I could see that there was something different in his eyes as he spoke of feeding.

" Your human is starring at you, Eric." I said lightly as I looked across the room to see that Sookie was not only starring at Eric, but at Godric and myself as well. " You should go to her and tell her that _starring is now polite._" I said in both my head and out loud with a smile.

" I see that you have found another half-fae to. . . chat with." Godric said with a smile as Eric left, talking very quietly.

" Yes, I really do like Sookie, do you think that she would not make a good addition to our little family?" I could hear Godric laughing under his breath.

" As yours or mine?" He asked as he looked over at the blond girl.

" I will never be a good enough maker to change someone." I said lightly, no, she would make an amazing sister. Not so much a daughter for me.

" Then no, our family is big enough, _for now_." Godric said with a smile as he looked around the room.

A fight and two banishments later, it seemed like it would be another whole lifetime before all of this drama would come back to Area Nine once again. But the night had one more trick up it's sleeve for us while he were all having a good time, celebrating life. . . or whatever you would like to call it for vampires. Godric and I were off near the fireplace, speaking of possibly going to the middle-east for a weak to just relax, from the hell week that we have been put through. All I could do was smile with joy as I sat as close as I could to Godric's frame, making sure that I would never lose him again. To make sure that he would never leave me again!

" You know, I have heard that this time of year, they have the most battles over there. I know how much you like to be right in the middle of the firefights." I smiled as I looked around, there was something wrong- another human was in the room, his mind was all over the place.

" What is it my daughter?!" Godric hissed as he looked around to find the direction that my mind was going in.

" There is a new human in here, he is- he is going a little choppy right now, like his mind is all over the place but is calm all at once. He- he knows Jason." I wrapped my arms around my head as if it would give me a little more space to think about him.

" What else? Why is he here?" Godric said as he placed the man that was in the room, a younger kid, maybe twenty-two.

" He- he is here for a mission. Maybe to become a vampire? No-no, but it does have to do with vampires. Oh- oh my god." I said as I pulled myself out of the trance and looked at the man, I could see what he was wearing under the clothes before he even took the coat off.

" He's got a-" I was screaming but Jason took over for me.

" BOMB!" He screamed as I jumped over Godric's body, making sure that he would be safe under my body as I could hear the explosion coming over the whole room. Fragments of stakes and silver fitting me in little flame balls.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel Godric's body underneath me, I could feel his breathing increase, feel in fall back into his chest. Yes, my maker was still alive and well, and to me, that was all that really mattered. I could smell fresh blood from all around me and could almost feel all of the death coming from the left and the right, but there was no way for me to move, I felt like someone had just ripped my spine out. But as I looked down, all I could see was Godric's beautiful blue eyes starring up at me, no matter how much worry was in them. All I could do was smile down at him and give little, pitiful moans of pain.

" Sygin! Sygin!" Godric was yelling at me as he flipped my onto my back and looked down at me.

" You're alright." I smiled, looking up at the man, I could almost feel as if the pain had just left my body.

" Yes, I am just fine and you will be as well. There seems to be nothing that went into your heart, best you are injured very badly." Godric looked panicked as he looked around the room.

I could not look around very much, but from what I could see, our house was a goner. All of the pictures that we had around the room, all of the portraits that Godric and I had collected over the years, had gone up in flames. Hell, there was blood spatter all around the ceiling, where our beautiful chandler had been hanging not a minute before! Everything gone up with the hate of one man. I could smell the blood of only vampires though, Sookie and Jason seemed to be fine, or just covered in vampire blood. But there was also something wrong, something very wrong, I could not see Eric – could not smell him- and he should have rushed over the second the bomb went off to make sure that Godric was alright. I looked up and grabbed onto Godric's sleeve as he looked around the room in despair.

"E-Eric?" I tried to cry out as he looked around the room, searching for the blond face.

" He is alive, but hurt." Godric said as he kept evaluating the room.

" Sookie? Jason?" I nearly begged.

" Alive and seeming well." Godric said and he helped me up a little to be able to see more, I could feel that the pain was slowing leaving my body, the sliver and wood being pushed out.

" Why would someone want to do this to us, Godric? You are the most kind Sheriff in all off Area Nine, hell maybe in all of the area's around. Why would someone want to target us?" I asked as I took in all of the horror around me.

" Because of what happened at the Fellowship today." Eric said as he came to my other side, helping me up slowly.

" Eric, bring your sister back to the hotel room that you have, I believe that I will have some explaining to do when the Authority comes." Godric said as he brought me to my feet.

" No, I am staying if you are going to be speaking to them. You know how much they have against this whole Area, you will need me here." I begged as Godric got that look in his eyes- the one that I hated so much.

" Sygin, as your _maker _I command you, go with your brother back to his hotel room and stay there until I come for you." Godric demanded as I could feel myself being pushed from Godric to my brother. " Take good care of her, Eric."

" I will." Eric promised as he evacuated me from my destroyed home.

As we were running away, I looked back to see that there was already a black vehicle in front of my destroyed house. There were still little flames coming up from the top of the house, charred pieces of how knows what coming down in flames from the building. I tried to look away, to make sure of where I was going, but all I could do was watch as my house went up in flames. I tried to cover my mouth, tried to keep a straight face and keep calm, but I could already feel my eyes starting to well up with the tears. My whole life was back there in that house, my maker and home, everything was back on that little street. I should have been looking, should have turned away when I had the chance, because when I turned back around I fell to the ground and found that it was easier to be there than running.

" Sister, we have to get going, before the Authority sees us." Eric said as he put his hand out, I kept my face in the dark of the shadows around.

" Fuck them, fuck everyone, fuck you." I whispered as Eric knelt down beside me.

" Now that's not very ladylike." Eric said with a faint smile.

" Well if I see a fucking lady, I will let her know." I hissed as I wiped my eyes on my arm and Eric laughed.

" You remind me a lot of Pam, now common, you heard what Godric said." Eric chuckled as he lifted me into his arms. " You still much be pretty hurt, Little Sister."

" Shut up and take me home." I whispered as I felt the breeze of running faster than a bullet.

It felt like an eternity went by before, finally, there was a knocking on the door. All I could do was pace around the room as fast as I could as Eric tried to watch the television around wherever my body was and talk on the phone to his progeny. I had to constantly tell myself that he just had a lot of explaining to do with the Authority, that there was nothing wrong with what he had done, and that he would be here as soon as he could be. While Eric was calm and collected about the whole ordeal, I was in a panic state of mind, not being able to tell up from down, right from left, and most importantly, how loud I was getting in my state of. . . realization, of what he happened. As the pacing slowed to move of a walk around the room, Eric turned on the news to see my house, all of it, in flames. There was very little to the house that _did not_ get burnt to the ground. That's when the knock finally came.

Godric looked horrible, even worse than before when he had arrived home, he looked like he had been put through hell and beyond as I forced him to sit in the chair beside the bed. As he told us all about what Nan Flanigen had to yell at him about, all of the things that she told him about, and finally, how they had striped him from his Sheriff role, Eric and I got angrier and angrier. How could someone that was only on the television be able to rip away everything that Godric had worked for? Why would she do that over something that he did not have any real control over? A suicide bomber coming in and killing a bunch of vampires was nothing that Godric- or any of us for that matter – could have kept from happening. But Godric would not allow us to fret on it as he told Eric to get a good, long, night of sleep and that we would see him the next night, and brought me to our room.

" You know, I really think that our little vacation would be a good idea right about now. I mean we could travel the world once again, just to get a better view on what things have changed, what things have not changed, everything! It would be an amazing trip for the two of us." I said with a smile as he brought me to the top floor of the whole building – just one above Eric's floor.

" Maybe it would be nice, right now I think that we should just think about getting all of the items that we can retrieve from our old home. Maybe this would be a good time for you to go off on your own and find your own place in the world." Godric said lightly as I stopped everything right in the middle of the hall.  
" Wh-what are you trying to say, Godric?" I asked, although I doubted that I would want to know the answer and already regretted asking the question.

" I think that it would be a good time for you to go off and live on your own. You are surely old enough, and know enough about the world around you and what you truly are, I think that after tonight, you should go to where ever your heart pleases." Godric said with a smile as he opened the door and walked into our room.

" And if my heart pleases to be with you?" I asked as I poked my head into the room.

" No my daughter, your heart will not please to be with me, though you may think so for now and until you are own your own, it will not be with me. I think that you should go someplace new – possibly go back with your brother – just to get a footing for. . . living." Godric placed the world in so carefully that it hurt.

" You are not- you are not . . . releasing me. . . _are_ you?" I chocked up as I looked at him, I could feel the tears coming once again, welling up in my eyes.

" There is no need for tears, none at all, you know that I love you, that I always will, but you need to learn to live on your own, after all, I will not be there forever to take care of you." Godric said with a wink and a smile as he wiped the tears away from my eyes and gave my forehead a small, yet very loving, kiss. " Sygin, as you maker, I release you."

" Take it back, please, I want to stay with you, forever. Please." I begged as I looked him in the eyes. There was something horrible in them.

" There is no _way _to take it back." He said with a smile as he ruffled my hair.

" Jag älskar dig." I cried into his chest as he placed me onto the bed.

" I love you too, my Sygin." Godric whispered as he looked around, it was nearly dawn. " Try to get some sleep, I must go and speak to your brother about you going home with him tomorrow night."

" Be back soon, dawn will be coming any minute!" I cried out as he walked started to walk out the door.

I could not go to sleep without him by my side, there was no way around the fact that I could not sleep with him not by me, no way with what happened in the last few days would I be able to get to sleep without him. I had always had troubled sleeping without Godric, like a child with their favorite blanket, I needed Godric to sleep. So as I could see that the sun was starting to crawl across the floor in out hotel room, I started to panic and ran down the flight of stairs to see that Eric's door was wide open and there was not a soul in it. That left me with one other person to turn to, so as I was banging and banging on the door, nearly breaking it down, Sookie finally came to the door.

" Is Eric in there with you?" I begged as I tried to look over her shoulder.

" Why, he's not in his room?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

" No and Godric said that he was going to speak with Eric about something – I don't even remember now – but his door is wide open and neither of them are up there and-" I nearly chocked.

I knew what he was going – how could I not see it all along? Godric was saying _goodbye _to me. I could feel my lungs coming apart from one another as I looked over to see that the sun was raising high from the east and ran away from Sookie as fast as I could. There was no time to tell her what in the world was going on, no way that she would hear if even if I tried to tell her, and by the time that I got to the stairs that lead to the roof, I could see Eric coming down them, tears streaming from his face. I could feel myself falling to the ground as I looked up at the tall man, my brother, and could feel myself scream in agony. My fear had come true in the worst way. I could hear Sookie's little footsteps coming up from behind.

" Is he still alive?" I begged to my brother as I tried to regain some form of self control.

" For now." Eric cried out.  
" What's going on?" Sookie asked.

" Godric, is still up there, all alone? No." I said as I shoved the man nearly nine-hundred years older than me out of the way and ran up the stairs.

" Sygin! No!" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to lunge for me.

" Sygin!" Sookie yelled as she followed.

" Please, bring her back!" Eric cried out as he flooded from the sun.

It was already getting high as I moved into it, I could feel it surround me as I moved closer and closer to the man that was in all white. I could feel myself crying as I moved beside of him on the side of the roof and looked below us, no, I was not here to talk him out of it, he would just send me away like he did with Eric, but I was going to be there for him, no matter what was going to happen. The sun looked beautiful, bright and orange, as it came from the ground up.

" You were not even going to say goodbye to me, no words at all?" I asked lightly as I grabbed hold of his hand.

" You know everything that I was going to say to you. I left a note back at home for you anyway, saying that whatever you could retrieve was yours." Godric said lightly as Sookie came up from behind. " I see that you have found something else about yourself?"

" Yeah, the whole sun thing does nothing to me." I let out a little, chocking, laugh. " So this is it, huh?" I cried out as the tears came faster.

" No, it's never the end, it's just the beginning of something." Godric said as he looked at the sun and moved in closer to me and gave me a kiss on the lips, one hard and quick one, then another on my forehead.

" Daughter, Sister, Mother." He whispered into my ear and then looked me right in the eyes. " I will love you until we meet again."

" I will love you for longer than that." I cried out as he moved away from me directly into the sun.

From that moment on, I felt like I was outside of my own body, like it was not me crying as my body hit the ground, Sookie wrapping her whole frame around mine as Godric's body transformed into the most beautiful blue light that I have ever seen before. As Godric's life here on Earth once again ended and began again on a new realm of some sort. I did not know how long it was that Sookie and I stayed on that roof, both crying into one another as she tried to tell me that everything was going to be alright – which to be honest, none of it was going to be alright – and I knew from that moment on, that I was never going to be alright again. My heart was broken into a thousand pieces that would never be able to heal again.

_**Shreveport, **__**Louisiana**___

**One Year Later**

Sookie has been missing for a little over a month now and all Eric does is think about her, all he wants is her, and all Pam and I want to do is make sure that she will never come back into Eric's life again. Pam hates Sookie, with a passion she hates the little girl, though I really did not mind her, Sookie broke Eric's heart too many times to count, there were too many things that did not add up about her and Eric, with or without the dreams that Sookie had about Eric for us to get _too _close to one another. Not to mention that Bill did not want me to have any part of her life. So while I stayed close to the bar and never really left my spot beside Eric, Sookie stayed in her little part of town.

Eric keeps a very close watch on me since about eight months ago, the first time that I tried to end everything. It was a cold night and I did not know what I was going to do since Godric died, I was miserable and hopeless. I could still feel the bond that had been made and strengthened by years was still freshly cut and hurt like no one would believe. I checked myself into a little motel room on the other side of town with a bottle of sleeping pills and chugged them all down. It was not like the sun would be able to hurt me and there was no one that would put a piece of wood through my heart, not even a stranger would, trust me, I glamored them and asked. When Eric came bursting through to door to find me with an empty bottle in my hand and laying on the bed crying. He told me that he promised he would be a better brother and has protected me from it since. Though I do not blame him for any of it. I thank him for saving me. He now does not let me out of his sight for more than a minute before he comes to search for me.


	5. Chapter 5

King Bill had made sure to have some of his little watchers make sure that if I were to make contact with Eric, he would be the first one to know where Eric would be to snatch him up and take him away. Eric had lost all memories, doing some mission for the King, and had somehow lost all memories that he had ever had. He didn't even know who Pam was! There were only two vampires that knew where Eric was hiding out and those two were Pam and myself. No one else needed to know where he was, no one else was _trusted _enough to know where he was being held. It was for his own goof from himself and for the greater good of Sookie as well, that no one knew. Who knows what the power-hungry king would do if he found out where Eric was hiding – or who with.

We all knew that Eric wanted Sookie as badly as he ever had wanted anything before. We all craved her because of her blood, the way that she smelt, the way that she looked, everything about her called her to we vampires; but there was something else that Eric found so interesting about her, something that neither Pam nor I could figure out. He was a man obsessed, a man in love that would not admit it to anyone, not even himself. So for Eric to be left in the hands of Sookie, who really despised all vampires at the moment, we were weary. But it was the only semi-safe place for Eric to be until we could figure out somewhere else for Eric to go, somewhere that we could figure out how to undo the spell that some witch had placed on him.

Pam sits on the thrown that Eric had once sat in like she was the queen of the world. Looking down at all of the humans with a bright smile on her face, but behind that was a worried look that took months to be able to see. She was desperate for a way to make Eric back into himself, in dire need for her maker to come back to her. Pam had me on the poles that night, since she was putting me in every place that she could think of until Eric would come back, she thought of herself as a babysitter. Though she thought that she owned my completely, I still decided what music I would be dancing to; thinking about how in my time, not very more than fifty years ago, this would have been horribly frowned upon. I worked everything that I had to some classic rock that made Pam cringe like she was dying. I knew that I was smiling too hard by the way that she looked over at me.

By the time that Eric had come back to being himself, I had become a professional with the pole, since Pam seemed to be more entertained with my dancing than any human around, I felt almost happy to be dancing and starring right at her. The night that Eric came back to see me in one of Pam's leather get-up's, I thought that I was going to see his head finally pop off by the way that he walked in and just stopped- like he had seen a train coming straight for him. At first, I did not see my brother starring at me with his mouth slowly falling to the ground, did not see him moving in closer and closer to the very little stage that I had been on. It was not until Pam had stood up and in mid seconds was beside Eric at the stage had I noticed that my big brother was back and I felt like I was so under dressed.

" Brother!" I nearly screeched as I flung my arms around him as he, Pam, and myself- with no need of walking, and nearly flew into the basement, where no one would be able to see our little family reunion. " You are back!" I said as I kissed him on the lips, having no care in the world about what I had done, seeing it was fine by the smile that came on his face.

" Yes, I am back." Was all that he said as he placed me on top of one that the coffins that had been placed in the middle of the dungeon, which had not been touched in months.

" Why did you not come back earlier, with everything that I come down before that I wanted to tell you how-" Pam stopped herself as Eric growled at her, Pam's head almost dropping to look down at her shoes. " I was worried."

" Why did you have my sister working the poles as if she was a stripper?!" Eric hissed as he glared at the blonde. " Though you did make a very good stripper, you have much more class than to even be touching that pole."

" She was doing alright." Pam said with a sly smile.

" I have missed you." I let out from my place, my legs still wrapped around my brother as he smiled down at me.

" I have missed you as well." Eric said as he returned the kiss that I had given him earlier.

I could tell that there was something wrong, there was a terrible hurt in the mans eyes as he looked down at me to Pam. Something had gone wrong that night that no one was talking about, but I could already feel that the main point of hurt was Sookie, that something had gone wrong with her. Eric did not look like the man that he had been before, the man that was so proud and so confident in everything the had done, had shrunk in a way. It was not that Sookie was dead, but more that _he _was finally dead to _her_. That she finally saw us as what we were, vampires. Eric's eyes could have told the whole story about what had happened, what was going on in his mind as he looked me straight in the eyes and slammed into my whole frame with his body, sending me over the coffin and onto the ground below, him on top.

" I have missed you so much, my sister." Eric said with an almost demented smile as he slowly started to undo the lace that was keeping my whole outfit together.

" I have missed you as well." I got out as the leather outfit that Pam had put me in, flying across the cold concrete floor. Finally we were both getting what we had both desired for so long, love and compassion.

**The Next Night.**

I was getting so used to waking up alone that I was not in the least bit surprised to find myself sleeping in my own coffin, with one of Eric's big, baggy shirts hanging over my body. The night had been a long one and the only thing that had stopped us was the rising sun, the one thing that would keep Eric away from me, the one thing that would cut us away from one another- besides _maybe_ Pam. I would have usually awoken long before now, the only thing that really awoke me was the sound of fighting upstairs. The sound of people yelling at one another.

It was far too early for the bar to already be open, Pam would have made sure that I had been up and ready for work, no matter how much Eric would despise it. So I knew that I could have slept in longer, if it had not been for the fight that was coming from up the stairs. As I slowly opened the door to my coffin, I could hear more and more of it coming from _just _up the stairs as Ginger, out little human-worker, was trying to convince someone about something, Pam came running down the stairs, looking almost too afraid to speak. Her eyes were panicked as she flickered around the room, looking for something, it looked like she was looking for _anything, _honestly.

" You have to run as fast as you can, _they _are after you." She whispered as she moved towards the far side of the room. " Here, put this on too." He said as she threw some jeans in my directions, I was almost instantly multitasking with running and putting on jeans.

" Who?!" I begged as I was pulled from my coffin. " Who is after me and why?" I begged as she broke open the window that was on the far side of the dungeon, the area where the coffins would never have been places.

" The Authority." There door was opening from the stairs and within a second, Pam was in the arms of a man in an all black outfit, while I was already screaming from the instant pain for silver.

" What have I done?!" I screamed as a redheaded woman came strutting down the stairs as if she owned the whole place.

" Treason against the Authority." She smiled as she snapped her fingers and started to move towards the door.

" Find Eric!" I screamed back at Pam, who's eyes automatically darted towards his open coffin. " Eric!" I screamed as I was forced out of the bar and thrown into the trunk of an all black car.

It was too dark, too horrible to really think about it all. The pain of the silver, still chained to my wrists kept me occupied as they strutted me through the halls of an underground building. Every single employer seemed to be pretty happy with themselves as they smiles, some even laughing, at the panicked looked on my face. Yes, I was truly scared for my life, and yes, I really could have cried because of the pure fear that was latching to my heart, but instead I just kept my head up high as they brought me lower and lower into their little kingdom that they had below the whole city. I kept searching from face to face that passed by for some answers, the solider-like people would just keep on marching, their eyes locked straight ahead, by the others. . . they looked all too happy.

" Here you are, Gainesborough, Northman, I brought you a little something. A family reunion you could call it." The redhead said as the pain from the silver was taken off and I was thrown with full-force into a cell.  
" Sister?!" I could hear Nora nearly scream from my right side and knew that the bars were made out of what else but pure silver?!

" She didn't even do a fucking thing!" I could hear Eric hiss as I looked up to see him growling from my left side of the cell.

" Where- where are we?!" I asked as I could see Bill on the other side of Eric. " What the hell did you _two _do?!" I hissed as I looked at the two of them.

" You really do not want to know." Bill said with a faint smile leaving his face.

" Nora, what are you doing in here?!" I begged as I slide over to her side of the cell they had place me in.

" Trying to help these too twits out of the mess they had gotten themselves into!" Nora spat as she looked over at our brother.  
" Why am I in here if they only think that they did whatever it is that they may have done?" I asked as I looked over at Eric, who was pacing around the his cell, hands on his head.

" What did they do to him?" I whispered.

" They gave him the full three vies of silver that they use when they are questioning people, I believe that it is still in his system. Nervous system." Nora whispered as I looked at her and saw that she looked like pure hell as well.

" Silver, huh?" I whispered as I sat on the cold ground, so this was what it felt like to be a prisoner.

" I will get you out of here, this is no place that you belong, why would they even bring her here? She has done nothing wrong!" Eric growled as he looked down at me. " I will get you out of here, do not worry about that."

" As will I." Nora said as she placed her hand though the bars, making sure that none of it touched the bars.

" Promise?" I asked lightly as I wrapped my fingers around hers, Nora's smile finally coming through and lighting up the whole room.

" Promise."

" I would not promise on anything." Another woman, a woman with curly brown hair, said as she moved to the front of my cage door and opened it, two men in black automatically coming in and lifting me up.

" Where are you taking her?!" Eric screamed at the woman, pain and anger shinning through his teeth as he banged on his cell bars.

" We just have a few questioned that Roman would like to ask her." The woman said with a thick accent as she moved in front of the two men, who started to follow her like a robot.

" No! She has done nothing wrong, Salome." Nora cried out as we left the room.

It was the worst type of pain that I could have ever felt in my life. The type that you would never want to feel, never even want your own worst enemy to be able to feel. It was like this hot and thick fire that was pulsing through your veins and would not speed up for anything. It was the hardest thing to not scream and beg for mercy when they would press that little button, let alone to able to tell them what they wanted to know, what they wanted to get out of me so desperately. I could feel every inch of my muscles shutting down, every ounce of blood turning into silver. With every minute that ticked by, I thought would surely by my last. The pain was horrible, knowing that the only way that it would possibly stop was to turn my brother in for something that he may not have done before. I stuck with my gut and kept telling them the truth about whatever it was that they thought that they did; that I did not know a thing about what Eric _or _Bill was doing. No, Eric was not a bad person. Yes, I trusted him with my life.

" Guardian would like to have a few words with you." Salome said with a smile as she placed the little remote on the table where she had been sitting and walked out of the rooms, just like that. Leaving me chained to the chair I was sitting in.

My breathing was heavy, I could barely see an inch in front of me before it would fade out and get blurrier and blurrier. It seemed like everything was slowly starting to go dark as well, like there was a tunnel coming up ahead and I was running, face first, into it. My head felt heavier than a ton, I could tell that I was slowly starting to pass out, that soon I would just give in to whatever they were saying.

" So you have family in pretty big places, huh?" A man said from the door, a sick smile coming over his face.

" I guess you could said that." I got out with the last bit of energy that I had.

" Lets just make this short that sweet, huh? You tell me everything that you know about what your brother and sister have been doing with the Sanguinistas and I will let you get all of the sleep that you need to heal. Hell, I will let you sleep in my own personal chambers." The Guardian said as he looked down at me. " You seem so young to be in legions with the Sanguinistas."

" I don't even know what the hell that is, let alone would I want to be in legion with anyone. Nor is Eric or Nora." I spat out at the man.

" You really believe that you know everything about your siblings. Nora, who you have not seen now in what? Seventeen years ago? And you know every little thing that she has done since then?" He asked with a sort of snort. " And you have only been living with Northman for a year or so."

" That all may be true but I know them well enough to know that they would never be stupid enough to go and do something that would get them in sever trouble as much as to get themselves and their family for god's sake in the line of the Authority!" I said as I looked over at the man, nearly begging him to know that I am speaking only the truth.

" Then you would also know that your brother, along with Bill Compton, killed not only Nan Flanigin, but also three hired guards last night." The Guardian said with a smile.

" Did you know that your little human upstairs has been planning on staking you every night that you sleep for the past three months?" I said with a smile, hearing all of this when I had come in, and I could hear the button being push again, he was annoyed with my antics once again.

I did not know how much time had passed from the moment that I had been strapped into the chair to the moment that I had awoke to be back in my cell, in a little bed strapped to the wall. I could hear no one, but my eyes felt like they were glued shut, it took what felt like hours just to get them opened long enough to notice that I was all alone in the whole area once again. There was no one in sight for me to speak to, for me to be able to tell me what was going on, they had all just vanished. I felt like I could have screamed, like this was a new way to get me to talk about something that I knew nothing about. But I did fear for my siblings, hell, I even feared for Bill a little. I just wanted to know that they were alright and whatever they were doing, that they were doing it together, knowing that they were alive. But as I turned to look around the other way, to see if there was anyone else in the other side of the cell, I came face-to-face with a man that I thought I would never see again; Godric.


	6. Chapter 6

I could not believe what was in front of my very own eyes, I think that I must have stood there – doe-eyed for more than five minutes before I even uttered a single word. He was starting there, just smiling at my through the bars of the cell that I was in, looking like the Godric that I had known for years. He looked like he was ready to break me out of the caged cell that I was in and just take me back to my year home- where I should be and should have stayed, with him. The second that I was able to move once again, I was up and running towards the silver bars though, not thinking about what I was doing, not thinking about what was going to happen to me once I touched the bars – but he stopped me from doing it, without saying a word, his look of pure fear just stopped me to the core.

" Godric?" I whispered so lightly that I could barely hear my own voice, but he just smiled and nodded towards me.

" What- are you even real?" I nearly begged as I looked at him, he looked so real, just like I remembered him.

" Yes, in a matter is sense, I am my daughter." I could have broke down right when he spoke to me, it was my maker, my Godric, standing in front of me, smiling and talking to me.

" I have missed you so much since the day that you . . . you left me. I was so unsure of anything to do, Godric, I was hopeless without you." I cried out as I wanted to so badly go through the bars and be able to hold him in my arms again.

" I know you have, and I have missed you as well, but there is something that I must speak to you about, something that you must know about." Godric said as if it was a secret mission.

" What is it? Do you know how to-"  
" Shh. Do not speak of it out loud – they can still hear you -" He said with a smile as he looked up at one of the camera that was pointed in front of my cell. " I need you to get yourself and your siblings out of here as soon as you can. This is not where you belong and you need to get them as far away from here as possible."

" And Compton?" I questioned as I looked to the empty cage of where he had been.

" No, just you and your siblings, only blood will leave here. You go and you get Pam and you run away as fast as you can. Do you understand me?" Godric demanded.  
" Yes, I do." I smiled as he reached through the bars, barely missing the bars and touched my face so lightly that it felt like air.

" I believe in you, my daughter. Now rest, your siblings will be back soon and they will not want to see you in this state of mind." Godric said and, like always, I did what he said and went back to my little bed on the wall and nearly fell onto it, like gravity had been turned back on.

My eyes felt like bricks when I finally opened them once again, I could hear that Eric was whispering something over me to Nora on the other side, they sounded like they were _so _close though, like they were just right over me. I had no idea of what they were speaking about, though I knew that it must not be good with how low their tones were, speaking so fast that it was hard for even me to keep up with it. Though my eyes were glued shut, my eyes were keen to anything and everything that was going on around me. I could hear that Bill was back, laying in his bed – most likely knocked out with another dose of silver injected into his veins - but there was something else as well, something that made me want to jump out of my bones when I smelt it. There was True Blood somewhere around and I was in desperate need of _any _source of food that I could get my hands on.

" Shh, she is awaking." Nora said as she smiled over at me.

" Did I miss the party?" I smiled as my eyes finally fluttered open, it was too bright even for a jail for my eyes.

" Oh, thank Lilith no." Eric hissed.

" Will you stop it, you are only going to get us into more trouble!" Nora growled over my cage. " They left you a little something on the floor, seems that Roman has taken a liking to you."

" Ha and I thought that he just liked to press the big buttons and hurt people." I said as I moved over to the small bottle on the ground beside my bed and opened the cap. " How long was I out for?" I asked lightly as I took a small sip, even this crap tasted like pure heaven.

" Only a couple of hours – since I awoke, I think that I was only out for a good hour or so." Nora said with a proud smile.

" Either of you thirsty?" I asked as I handed the bottle through the narrow bars to Nora.

" They also seem to think that you are crazy, something about talking to thin air and calling it a _Godric_." Eric stated as if he was asking a question.

" Yeah, I guess that the silver really got to me or something. I started to see Godric." I said with a shrug as we passed the bottle to Eric, who looked like he needed it the most.

" What did he say to you?" Eric sighed as he placed the bottle in Bill's cage, making sure that only his leather jacket touched the bars.

" To protect my siblings like he would." I smiled lightly as I could see the proud look on Nora's face.

" Well if only it was going to be that easy." A guard said as he opened my cage. " Out."

" I guess that we will have to finish this conversation another time. Tell Compton that I send my love when he awakes. See you guys in a bit." I said with a wink as I got shoved into the little elevator once again and brought deeper into the underground world.

It felt like this place was even more top secret than the White House would be! I mean there were people here that had to put their _blood _into a scanner to be able to get onto the elevator. If some human really wanted to stroll in and find their way into the vampire authority, I would say let them! All they would get to see is a bunch of vampires swarming around them and their lives flashing before their eyes as they died! That would be it! There would never be any whitenesses and then, the guards would finally be getting the nutrition that they needed, though I would be killed in here for even thinking about it, I guess that it is a good thing that I will just need these types of things to my self. But I could see feel everything inside of my brain pulsing as I walked through the halls and found that I was being placed in what looked like a small bedroom.

Nothing really seemed to make sense as I was placed into a small chair on the outskirts of the room and left there to wait. It seemed like everything in my mind just went from wondering how much silver I would be getting this time around to why the hell was I in someone's bedroom. I could tell that it was the Guardians because of the way that everything smelled of him, smelled so much unlike the real world above him and so much of his past, like something that only a vampire would be able to smell off of him. But there was also a woman in there as well, someone that was much younger than him, but with so much more to here as well. I could almost place here, almost feel where she has been when finally, the doors swung open. The Guardian coming in and without even looking over at me, took off his overcoat, threw it onto the bed on the other side of the room and undid his tie.

" You know, I really hate to have to wear those things." The Guardian said as he finally looked over at me with a wide smile on his face. " But we have other things to discuss then wardrobe, I believe that we can get to that on a more. . . personal level later." I felt a little squeamish as he looked my body up and down as if I was a piece of meat.

Now, there was nothing wrong with the way that this man looked – nothing to say the least about him – it was all just the thoughts that I got out of all of the humans that I had been around that made me a little nervous. He was a very horny vampire, though he would never admit it to anyone beside his closest and most trusted people, he loves to fuck. Once you finally got to know that by the girls in this whole building, knowing it because of seeing every little detail that he likes to do to them, one may get a little uncomfortable being in the same area as him. Epically knowing that before Eric a few nights before, I had only had sex with two other people in my whole life! I was not like very many vampires when it came to sex, I did not need to have it with a different guy every few seconds. I was very pleased with the one.

" But you are most likely wondering why I brought you in here- to my most personal chambers instead of back to where I held you before. Is that correct?" The man asked with a thick smile.

" I guess you could say that, I was starting to really like to be able to see the back of my eyelids every time I would hear the little beep coming from the buttons that you would press." I tried to hold back the smile as I looked into his eyes.

" You are a little firecracker aren't you. Just like your brother, and your sister." The Guardian said as he let out a little chuckle.

" I guess that he just knew how to pick them." I smiled lightly, I could feel that, like Nora had said, really did like me.

" So back onto the topic of why you are in here then. I want to know how you knew about the sectary and how you knew that she was planning on killing me while I slept. I want to know every detail that you know about what she was going to do, when she was going to do it, how she was planning on doing it, and most importantly, how did you know that she was going to do it. Now, she has already confessed to doing it, she has told us everything about it, I just want to know if you were BSing me for the hell of it, or if somehow you really knew all of this before and, and if so, how." Godric said with a firm smile as he waited for an answer and I knew that I was doomed from the beginning.

" Pedicabo" I whispered fuck in Latin as I looked over at the smiling Guardian, who I knew spoke Latin and knew what I was saying. " Well you see, I can read humans minds, it is a trait that I always have possessed since the time that I was human to right about now I have been able to do it. I guess that I was born with it or something but to get back to it. I read the girls mind because it was very joggled up and just kind of came onto me like a bat out of hell would come at you – fast and very out of it – disoriented in a way. So I mean all that I could do was listen to everything that she was saying, everything that she was thinking about, which at the time was killing you.

" She thought that she was going to do it the next time that you had sex with a woman, I do not remember who it was because all of this is a little blurry - no thanks to being silvered through my blood system or anything – but she knew that you were going to have sex with her sometime in the near future and when the woman left for her room and you were just about to go to sleep. She would say that she had an urgent message that only you could be told about because it was going to come from – what I think she said exactly was ' the new Nan ' whatever that means – and that you needed to hear it that moment. She would rush in while you drifted off and she would stab you in your sleep. Then she would hide the stake and blame in all on the woman because she knew that there were no cameras down in this area, so no one would know." I said and finally took a breath, knowing that I had just given my life on the life.

" You are really something aren't you?" He asked lightly as he gave a little chuckle. " I did not think that I would even see on of your kind, ever again. I though that you had all vanished right back into the little world that you came out of." The Guardian said with a sick smile.

" What are you talking about?" I asked lightly, I knew but then again I did not know about what he was talking about all at once.

" You are a fairly, my little vampire. That is how you are able to hear the voices of others without them speaking, why out UV lights would not effect you while everyone else was gone and you were asleep. You are really and truly one of a kind, now aren't you." He said with a smile as he came closer to me, inched his way closer and closer, I could feel the hair standing straight up on my body.

" What are you going to do to my brother and sister, and Mr. Compton?" I asked lightly as he was only inches away from my frame, a vampire of his stature could take me out within a millimeter of a second.

" Well your brother and Mr. Compton have given us information that, if you will help us, will set them free as long as they bring back one Mr. Russel for us. Your sister on the other hand. . . she is in some big some trouble." Godric's words rushed back into my brain like a flood coming back.

" I will do anything that you want for you to protect them from harm." I pleaded with the man.

" Anything?" He asked.

" Anything." I could already tell where he was going with this.

Hell, there was nothing wrong with him at all. He was a vampire – of course he was going to have a lust for having sex with who he wanted, when he wanted, all vampires do – there was nothing wrong with that sense of him. It was just that he was _so attractive_ in an odd way. Something about the power about him added onto the fact of his looks that he was given at birth made him so much more that it should have to me. I could tell that he had most likely had sex with thousands of women over the years, done it some many times that it would not matter to him anymore, it was something about him that almost _scared _me about him.

Yes, I knew that Eric was a horn dog, but he was my brother and I knew that I would be able to trust him with my life, trust him with anything and everything. Even with being so unused to having sex. I mean do not get me wrong, Godric and I did have sex, but it was never anything different than just _sex_, there was no biting or hair pulling or anything like that, it was never a brutal as it was with Eric. But he knew and understood that, he was my brother and he was accepting about it all. He did not even laugh at me because of it, there was nothing judging about him at all. He seemed to know about it and was okay with teaching me all of the ropes that he knew, which he did know a lot about them. Everything was new and fun with him, he was a good teacher and I tried to become a good learner, knowing everything about the new world of sex that I had not known before, loving every second of it. But there was something scary to this whole thing.

**Three Hours Later.**

The Guardian had left almost at an instant when he heard something from the woman that I had heard in the girls head, she was Salome, she was one of the most powerful women here. I nearly shot up and tried to leave the door, till I heard that there were two guards on the outside of my door, as if they were placed there because of me, knowing that I would try to run and help within the second that the Guardian had left me in there. They had been talking about Nora, something about her and the punishment that had to be taken against her. Guardian had thought that I had drifted off after a few rounds of passioned sex and spoke freely to the woman. She spoke of Nora like I would, like they were so close that it hurt her to speak about Nora like this. It had been something about her confessing and the punishment that needed to be taken out of her, to make her an example.


	7. Chapter 7

**1983**

**London, England**

Crane. It was the only name that my mother had ever known from the man that could have been my father. That his last name was Crane. . . but then again it could have been his first name too, or it could have never been his name at all. All she knew was Crane though. That he was too good to ever give her anything besides Crane. As I kid I thought that my dad used that name because he liked the bird, or because he wanted to become a bird, my mother had always filled it into my head that it was not his real last or first name, that a guy would never be good enough to a girl to give him his _real _name, not even for true love. Which my mother thought to be a fantasy as well. I did not know back then, all of those long years ago, that Crane would turn out to be the most important part of my whole life's history, that Crane would be a very important man in my life.

I felt like I was in a world, alone. Looking back it was almost funny to think that Godric had sent me away and me thinking nothing of it. I thought that all he wanted me to do was go out and see the world, that he wanted me to know what other countries was like. But really, I think he was just preparing me for what the world was turning into. I did not want to leave Godric's side, I would never want for something to happen to him because I was not there to be able to protect him, but he outsmarted me, sending me away to all of the different places that I was able to speak from and some that he knew that I wanted to learn, badly. He told me to go and see the world, wherever I want to go, he would pay for me to go there, when I wanted to go to another place, to just call him and he would have me sent there within the day. He told me that though we are technically dead, that I needed to go out and live a little, without him there to be able to hold onto the training wheels for me. Even baby vampires need to go away for a little without their makers there to hold their hands. So I took it as just that, I needed to live a little. There was only one problem with that though, one rule that I had to follow, I must not return home until I was told that I could. He went so far to use the ' as your maker,' line to make sure that I would not come back home. Tasting humans from all around the world. Though I did not fully like to do it- Godric hated it, I could see it in his eyes now – I loved the thrill of the kill.

But there was something. . . different in this trip that will haunt me to this day, something that will always be stuck in my brain like a needle in a vein. I would never be able to forget him, the way that he smelt, the way that he talks, the things that he told me about, no. . . there would be no way that I would be able to forget this man. The man that I met while I was in London one night, a man that was just so. . . different. He was the first Fae that I had ever met before in my life, he was the first person that sent the white light through me as I tried to speak to him. It sent me nearly into the building that was next door, through almost two hold layers of brick to stop me from going onto what could have been a persons living room! Yes, his blood did smell fucking amazing, I will not lie about that, but there was something else about him as well. I did not want to drink from him, it did not have an appeal to me like it may have for other vampires, there was something different about this man that attracted me to him. He could read my mind, but he could control what things I heard and what things I could not hear. Like places where he lived, people that he knew that were also Fae, things that I wanted to know about so badly, he kept from me. He could tell me things about myself that I had never known about before, without saying a world. He was someone that I wanted to know more. More than anything else, he knew me before I even told him my name.

He knew all about my life. The places that I had grown up in back in Maine. The places that my mother used to take me when I was a toddler, my first day of school, the place that I would always hike up to every time the first snow-fall of the season would hit, my first- and only – boyfriend that I ever had. He was able to know all of this about me without me even telling him about it. It was kind of scary, after all of these years of thinking that I was the only one out there that could read minds, that I was the top of the top when it came to all informations, that I was the top hunter out there, to be at the mercy of a man like this. This man, he was something different, he knew everything about me. Things that I never wanted anyone to know about, he knew. Things that I had even forgotten about my own humans life, he knew about. Things from the beginning of my vampire life, things that were still kind of a blur from the first few days of my life, he remembered when I could not. Most importantly, things that I never had and never would tell Godric, my maker and my best friend, about this man knew about within the first few seconds of seeing me. He was able to get into my mind and be able to dig through it.

This man, he looked so young for his age. He looked like someone that would be maybe in his early to mid twenties. He wore his clothes too tight to his body and wore clothes that even for the time looked a bit. . . well odd. A stripped yellow and blue vest that had leather laced in the from to make it tighter around his body and these pants that clung to him light he had painted his legs black instead of put on the pants. His hair was short and auburn, more brown then red though, but it matched him so well. His features were as sharp as the wrong else of a knife, but his eyes could catch your off guard with just a look. He was beautiful, there was no way of going around that, he had the features that any woman, no matter where he was, would swoon over. For older woman, it made them love them as a child, because he looked so young and so unsure. To any woman that was his age. . . well it made him so sexy and so. . .mysterious. Which this man just love to suck up like a sponge, though he thought that vampire were a rather. . . horny species, this man was up there with any good vampire. He was also very skinny for a man of the time, so skinny that it seemed like if you touched him in the wrong way that you would be able to break him in half. Though his looks told a story of a young man, his blood told a different story of a man that had lived a long and known life, one that spaded for more than a hundred years, at least.

" Sygin, our families have been interlocked with one another for longer than you will ever be able to fathom. Your blood. . . well what your blood used to have within it, it was linked into the fairy world more than you will know. It used to be the purest of Fae blood that we had. You are a part of fairy history that no one wanted to watch break." The man said as we sat down at a bar, my brain still abuzz from the white light that had come from the mans fingers.

" Yeah, well I guess that you could say that I have the worst blood in the world to you guys now. You pretty much summed that out with the whole. . .light thing that you did to me out there which, by the way, I was not going to drain you. I have much more respect than that." I whispered as the bartender walk from the end of the bar over to us, asking for the millionth time if I would like anything to drink, with I just shook my head no.

" You were _supposed _to be protected from all vampires in the world by my family, you were supposed to never have had this happen to you because of what you are. Never supposed to be in any contact with a vampire." I laughed as the man told me this.

" Well you guys sure did a hell of a job with that, now didn't ya?" I laughed as I wished I could have had a beer, I had never been able to try alcohol before.

" Sygin, you may not know this now, the rest of my family may not know this now, but you are the most powerful and most important part of the Fae world that we have left. I for one, will always be around to protect you when you _truly _need it. Just remember that, alright?" He asked as he took my hand out, making all five fingers spread apart from one another. " I swear to it on the light." He said as his finger light up like a Christmas tree.

" You better be able to back up that promise with something better than that." I said as his touched his finger to mine, I could instantly feel a warmth rush over my body.

" You will be protected by _our _ family for the rest of your never ending life. I swear to it on the light." He said as he looked around, the bartender was working on another drunk from down the bar, who's eyes were bugged out of his head.

" Do I have _the light _inside of me as well?" I asked.

" You used to." He man smile as he let go of my finger. " And you still may."  
" Now why did you go from just your family to _our_ family?" I asked lightly as the man go up from his stool.

" You ask way to many questions, girl." He chuckled as he swung his jacket up and around his body.

" When will I see you again?" I asked, not wanting to lose him forever.

" When you need me, I will come for you." He smiled.

" Well then you must at least give me your family, if you are swearing to protect me, I should at least know your name. Also because you know mine." I smiled my best smile as I stood up and tried to follow him out.

" Claude, the name's Claude." He smiled as he stuck out his hand.

" Pleasure to meet you, Mr. . .?" I asked trying to get out a full name.

" Crane." He smiled as he walked out of the bar, leaving me stunned as I could not move, like I had been cemented to the floor below me. But the instant that I was able to move, I did not try and chase after the man, did not even bother to leave the bar, but instead I glamored the bartender to allow me to use his phone to call back home, I needed Godric right then and there.

**Authority Head-Courters**

**2012**

**Two days later**

Nora met the True Death early in the morning yesterday. I was forced to watch her death as I knelt beside her and begged her to give up the names of others before us, begged her to give up the diluted dream she was living in, and that we would both be able to go home. Though I knew that it would not be that easy to just be able to have Nora tell everything that she knew about the new group that she had joined into and get released from this hell hole and for Nora, Eric, and myself to go back to Fangtasia, it was wroth a hell of a lot of shots, if you ask me. But Nora being the Nora that she always had been, she would not give up anything about who or what she was doing. Always a fucking stubborn as she had been. Just like Eric. Just like Godric. It ran in the blood. They could not get anything, not even a word out of her. Nora met the True Death in what I believe to be the worst way in the world, she met it by the sun. They left her to rot in the cage that they had been in and allowed me to stay in there with her, they already knew that I would not be able to meet the True Death with the sun. Though it was still so unsure to me how they knew this. I can still hear the screams that were coming from Nora's mouth as I tried to wrap my arms around her, tried to make it a little easier on her. I told her that everything would be fine, she was going to be just fine, that she would be with Godric soon. It made her stop screaming, just seconds before she busted into a pile of blood. She met her death in my arms.

Since then, I have been waiting in my room for Eric to come home. There was no way that I was going to leave this hell hole knowing that Eric would come back here. Though on the plus side, I have been upgraded to a room with no bars around me, I still felt like I am a prisoner in that place. Which I am unsure if that is the whole point to this or not. I have cried till nothing would come out from there, screaming into my pillow until there was nothing left inside of me to let out. I felt so human that there was nothing left in my to be able to drink the True Blood that had been left for me, even that made me want to vomit. I have been curled up, wrapped around one of Nora's favorite dresses for what seems like years when the doors finally opened up, but I could not bare to turn around, I did not care who or what it was. There was no way in hell that I was in the mood nor was I in the right state of mind to be able to entertain the Guardian in the ways that he would want me to, no way in hell I was gong to be able to become his little puppet like Nora had become.

But within this, I had found that there was something about my family that scared me more than anything else. The sun was a factor in all of our lives. . . usually ending the life. Godric and Nora, they had both, in some way, been killed by the sun. Meeting their True Death because of a form of the sun. Eric had nearly ended his own life because he was trying to protect Sookie by killing Russel with the sun. I had some form of light and sun running through my blood because of the sun. The sun would always be able to ruin our lives, no matter what happened to us, no matter how many times we tried to hid from it, no matter what we were, the sun was always there, to remind us that we are only supposed to be the creatures of the night, never to cross the line into the true pureness that was the sun.

" Sister." Eric whispered lightly as he picked my body up and laid us both down on the silk sheets of my bed.

" I failed him, Eric. I promised that I would keep you both safe, that I would get us all out of here no matter what happened, I fucking _failed him_." I cried as I buried my face into his chest.

" Him? Him who?" Eric hissed as he almost shuck me out of his chest.

" Godric, Eric. He came to me while I was alone in the cell and told me that I had to get the three of us out of here before anything would happen to us, that I was to protect the three of us for any of this and I _failed him_! All I could do was hold her and I could not help her!" I sobbed as it seemed like I was unable to get any breath out of my body.  
" Nora. What happened to her?!" Eric roared as he swung me around like a rag doll, trying to get me out of the state that I was in. Eric had not been told about what had happened to our sister since his time of being out trying to find

" She would not give up, she would not tell them anything Eric. She was too stubborn that she gave up her life still believing that Lilith wants us to drain all humans. The made her meet the True Death, Eric I can still hear her screaming!" I cried as he growled something so deep that it sounded like something that should not be able to come out of a man.

" They made you _watch?_" Eric hissed, I could almost see the anger starting to build up in his body.

" Eric, I was right there with her, I had her in my arms. . . she never seemed so tiny before then." I cried out as I looked around my rooms, no cameras in sight.

" How fucking sick are these people? To make one sister watch the other one die in her own arms? Repulsing!" Eric growled.  
" We need to get out of here, soon. Tonight, Eric." I almost begged as I pulled him in close to me. " We need to leave this place, please."

" Sister, _I _will get _you _out of here, if it is the last thing that I do, I will get us out of here." He said as he placed my forehead onto his, I could see the look of revenge coming to his eyes.

" Promise me you will not do anything stupid?" I asked.

" Oh little Sister, you still have so much to learn about escaping and getting revenge while you are doing it." Eric laughed a laugh that sent chills down my body, one that scared me to death.


	8. Chapter 8

There we were, laying in one another's arms, just soaking in everything that had happened in our lives. There were no words that needed to be spoken between us that we did not already know about one another, our lives had been a roller coaster of triumph ups and sorrowful lows. Eric, with his Viking lifestyle that he got from his kingly father who died at the hands of another vampire, to his vampire ways now. Me with brains that lead me into greatness and power to losing the one person that _truly _had ever been able to understand and love me for exactly who I am. Eric had mostly wrapped myself around his body, leg wound over his abdomen, one arm clutching tightly to his chest, the other holding tightly to the blanket. When he looked down I could see what he saw in me.

In one light, Eric could see Nora through my eyes. His sister that he had loved and cared about since the day that she was turned into a vampire. Someone who knew Godric, someone who should have been their till his dying day. Someone that loved him and cared for him like only a vampire sister could. Eric saw me as the one person who would never turn his back on him and who could relax him and slow him down when it came to sex. I was much more passioned when it came to sex. But Eric also saw me in a much different light as well. From what I believe, he could see his human baby sister in my eyes. The girl that did not even get to turn a year old before her life was taken from her. Eric was able to see all of the qualities that he believed the girl would have had, through me. Which is why he protected me more than Nora, why he wanted me in a certain way when we were in one anthers arms, because he would not allow anything to happen to me, like it had happened for his other sisters.

The whole night, we stayed with one another. I refusing to allow Eric to leave my side until it was the next night, and Eric complying with not even a peep with fighting. Eric already had plans on getting us out of here, if all else came to fail with them just _letting _us go. I knew that there was a bloody way, and Eric's way, though I did not know which way I would like more. But when Eric started to hum and twirl my hair around, I knew that he was in no such way worried about what would happen the next night, he was calm, _even humming_. Eric would never show fear, never even show that he was nervous about something, but this was even a little strange for him. As I looked up at him, I knew that he was lightly singing a song in Swedish, of course, and with the way that he smiled down at me I knew, there was no sense of fear in his body.

" You are not scared?" I asked with a faint smile on my face, it was like Eric's was contagious.

" What have I to fear?" He laughed as he looked down and took my face into his large hands.

" Tomorrow night." I whispered as I looked around the room, waiting to see the Guardian's face watching me from a far.

" There is nothing to fear about tomorrow night, my dear sister. I get to watch the man that slaughtered my whole family come to justice, finally-"

" Which we both know that Godric would not agree on." Eric had told me all about his meeting up with Godric and I had done the same with mine.

" Yes, but finally he will come to justice. How could I not be happy about that, my dear sister? How could I not be thrilled about the fact that he will be dead?" Eric chuckled as he brought my bod in closer to his.

" Did Sookie come along to help you find Russel?" I asked lightly, I could smell her around him, but not on him like I would have hoped. Eric looked simply miserable whenever Sookie's name was brought up.

" She did, why do you ask?" He said and I could see all of the happiness and joy wash away from his face like flood.

" I just wanted to know how my fellow fae was doing while I am stuck in here. When we get out of here I really must go talk to her. There are some questions that I have that she may have the answers too and some that she would like a question too that I may have the answer for! There are just too many things that I want to know about." I shrugged as I could feel Eric's body grow stiff.

" What? Is there something wrong with Sookie?" I asked, almost panicked that I had jumped the gun.

" She was with another man when Bill and I came to visit her to ask for some help." Eric hissed a little. " A wolf that I had originally asked to help her years back was standing in front of her as she started to take off his pants."

" A wolf? How could Sookie's standards get so _low_." I mumbled mostly to myself as I looked back up at Eric. " I am so sorry to hear that Eric. But you know that she will always come back to you, you are her one. I can feel it." Eric laughed at that.

" Well between me, Bill, and now this wolf, Alcide, she does have a lot to pick between. So really, I do not think that I am the one for Sookie, nor do I think that _Sookie _knows who is the one for her. But for now, we get some well needed rest for tomorrow." Eric said as he gave my forehead a light kiss.

" God natt, bror." I whispered as I pulled up my blanket up between my brother's chest and my chin.

" Good night my sister." I could feel the smile coming back to his face as he turned the lights off in the room.

Before I fell into complete sleep-mode, I could feel that there was someone in the room, someone that would be waiting when we awoke. They had put another guard in our room, most likely to make sure that we did not continue with our great escape like we had planned on it. But I could feel the presence standing in the doorway, watching and waiting for one of us to move. It did not seem dangerous for the moment, though I did not let my guard down. I did not know what it was about this person – a typical guard who stood on the outside of the room every night – but there was something wrong and different about this one, which was unlike all the rest.

**New York City, New York**

**1962**

It was a much different time now than it ever will be again. On the brink of war, facing too many enemies and too few allies. We were in the middle of going no where. The movement saying that we are not on the brink of destruction, that we are all just going to be fine, and while all of this was happened most people were expecting to have a nuclear bomb dropped off on their front doorstep by the Russians! Godric hoped everyday that there would be no such thing as a war in America, though he would have loved to sit back and watch it all unfold, he would have hated to see all of the lives and blood being split, though he still was interested by war. But there were many things that were amazing as well. The little things that made the world such a very different place than it ever had been before with just a little more trust and love in the world and a little less evil in it.

Godric was still trying to teach me all of the traits of being a vampire, knowing that I was on of the easiest progeny's that he had in his time because I learned so easily. It took me what seemed like ages to be able to finally glamor someone though, to be able to look into someones soul and to make then to what I wanted them to do. It was harder than it really should have been, I mean vampires do it all of the time, some just for the hell of doing it, so why was it that I first of all hated to do it and secondly could not do it unless I was completely and utterly focused?! These are the reasons why I glamor people so little right now! It takes so much out of me! But Godric saw something in my that no one else ever could, he saw that I learned quick and would do something that his others would not: protect humans.

I did and I did not like the idea of killing humans. I _love _( and still kind of do ) the taste of real, human, blood. Like all vampires, I need it in my system, I need to be able to taste something that is real and did not come out of a bottle. It tastes rich and natural, I can feel the whole persons life story coming from their veins and almost entering mine, like I am taking a piece of them with me as I do it. Their warmth finally coming back into me, the way that it seems like I am finally the alpha predator, finally on top, these are the things that make hunting simply to die for. But then there was the fact of taking another's life, I really did not have very much control over killing or not killing the person, I was still a little baby vampire at the time. I hated to have to watch the person slip away into nothingness, but I could not stop myself. But the worst part was the gut wrenching look that I would always get from Godric.

But each night we went to a different burro of the city, looking at all of the different cultures and the different ways of life. It was breath taking being in one place and then another. Hearing the slow jazz that was coming from one bar and The Beatles playing in another. I could never get out of the way at these types of places. Loving the attention that every single man places upon me when Godric and I enter. At first it had been Godric's idea to bring me into places that I had never been before, to allow me to gain everything that I had not had in my human life. But after the second time of going into one of those places, I could not help myself but to want to go into more and more. It was like Godric with his wars. I loved it and needed to see more and more of it. It was not just the attention, but the way that Godric just blended in so well with being human.

But most of all it was the way that he clung to be like no one else ever had before. He wrapped his arm around my waist and would not like me go like I was a secret treasure, a diamond in the ruff, that he did not want anyone else to know about. A few times a night he would allow for another man to take me out on the dance floor for a few songs while he and the females around the bar would go outback for a little. . . well a little late-night snack. I loved being spun from one man to another with Godric's glare for all of the men. I loved to watch him have his jealous moments where he would have to sit back and watch as I danced the night away. Though I did it only out of fun- and puree enjoyment – Godric sometimes took it to heart. We would not go out for weeks at a time after this, him usually keeping me inside for most of the time, but I was still rather happy with this. For reasons very well known.

Though some believe that vampires cannot get tattoos when they are vampire, it is another one of those mythes that we have come up with. That was the year that I got my very first tattoo, one of the very first times that Godric had let me out of the house alone and what did I go and do? I got the exact tattoo that Godric has on his left arm, the one that symbolizes water, right on the same place on my own arm. I fell in love with all of Godric's tattoo the second that I had seen them on his body, loved every one of them and loved to touch them, so it was the only thing that I wanted when he first allowed me to leave his side for the first time. It did not sting when I got it, did not take too well for what felt like hours though when it finally came out just like Godric's. He hated it on me to begin with.

" It does not look right on such a young soul as yours." Godric sighed as he sat down beside of my on top of my coffin.

" It looks just the same as yours and I am not a young soul – as we both know." I laughed as I wrapped my arm around his, hooking out hands together and interlocking out fingers. " It reminds me of you in every way." I smiled lightly as I looked up at him.

" No more tattoo's without my permission. Understand?" He smiled as he came in and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

In this part of our relationship had not started until a few days before this, really started that is. I had taken the first incentive though. We had been walking down a long ally to get back to our little home in the middle of Manhattan, Godric holding me in close to his body and not allowing me to move away from him at all when I started to tease him. Saying that he thought that he if let go that I would run away and never come back – which was completely false for so many reasons, the first and foremost being that I could not do that _fully _without being released - when he just said yes. It took my breath away to know that someone cared that much about me, that they did not want to let me go in fear of me leaving. So I took in a deep breath and shoved him up against the brick walls that were corresponding us and kissed him, deep and passionately until I could taste all of him.

When we arrived home that night the monsters inside of us were already taking over our bodies. All we could do was bite, rip one another's clothes off, and fuck. I needed Godric, needed the compassion that I could not find anywhere else on the earth besides within him, I needed all of that everywhere. To finally feel him inside and out, it was something that no one – human or vampire – would ever be able to explain. Both the monster of the vampire and the vampire needed it, the maker and progeny wanted it. There was no way in the world that it was going to end. There were plenty of items of our home that needed to bee replaced desperatelywhen we finally awoke the next morning in sheets that were covered in one anthers blood and to find that the bed was the sitting on the floor. All we could really do was laugh and run for the shower.

**The Next Night**

These were all of the things that I saw when I was asleep. Every memory came playing back to life as if they were a movie and I was finally getting to see it for the first time. It happens almost every night now that Godric is gone, all of the good things that I had with him- every little detail - all of it flashed back to life when I am asleep. I cannot get rid of them no matter how hard I try. I usually wake up crying at least a little. But tonight is a different night.

" Sygin, _Sister get up!_" Eric says as he shakes me out of my slumber.

" Eric? What- what are you doing?" I asked as I looked around to find that all of the lights in the room were all on and that it was unusually bright. " The fucking time is it?" I said as I looked over.

" A little before six, now up and get into these, we have to get out of here before anyone notices." He said as he threw a pile of clothes into my direction.

" Where in the world did you even get these?" I asked as I unfolded the security's clothing from the pile that Eric had given me.

" Don't ask me." Eric said with a faint smile as he threw on some pants.

" Are you two fully clothed yet, we are trying to do this still are we not?" A voice said from a different direction.

" Bill?" I asked and all I could hear was a faint laugh coming from behind the curtain which enclosed the bed area from the rest of the room.

" So what in the world are we doing, please someone tell me?" I asked lightly as I looked around, still throwing on clothing. " And why are we all up so early?"

" Because, my deal sister, we are going to break out of here right as the sun goes down. Before anyone even has the chance to figure out that we are up and out of our beds!" Eric said with a faint laugh.

" Tonight?"

" Tonight or no other night." Eric grumbled as he threw on his protective vest and I wondered if a stake would get through that or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Blazing, firing sounds that were screaming right into our ears. Running as fast as we could as far away as we could. I could not think about what was going on, could not understand what was happening, I could not even hear the myself in my head. All I could do was run, as fast as I could and for as long as I could. It was like we were running through the jungle, we were running through an endless maze of fences and gunshots firing at as thee whole time. I just had to hold onto Eric's had for as long as I could, to grasp onto his whole side as long as I could until finally we broke out of the area that was taken over by the Authority and we were up in the air.

Godric never taught me how to fly, most likely because I never became old enough to be able to and because of the fact that he was not around long enough to teach me. So when Eric took off into the air, all I could do was hold on as tightly as I could to his side and try not to scream as loud as I possibly could. I had never liked heights, never and I could not help but to force my eyes shut and tuck myself into Eric's strong arms. I was scared, hoping that we would not be shot down like a war-plane in the sky.

" Sister, why are you still shaking? We are out of that area completely. We are safe now." I could almost hear the smile that was in his voice.

" Afraid of a little height difference, Sygin?" Bill said with a laugh into the wild. I could hear him flying around.

" Shut up and get me the fucking hell on the ground. Right now." I demanded as I suck into Eric's side.

I did not want to look back on that place, did not want to see those horrible faces ever again. There was something that died in that place, more than just losing my sister, but something else as well. Something. . . that I do not even know. But as Eric and I went home to where we belonged, to find that everything seemed intact, I found that I was not the same person that I had been. That I was not able to do the things that I used to be able to do so easily like drinking someone that Eric brought for me. My morals were all off.

**One Week Later**

Pam became a maker when we were gone. To one of Sookie Stackhouse's little friends as the matter may have it. She seems like an alright girl, strong and stubborn just like her maker. She seemed like she would be an alright girl, once she finally broke out of the baby-vampire stage, but at that moment in time all I wanted to do was put a large piece of wood through my only niece's dead little heart! Terra seems to think that she can just walk right into Fangtasia like she owns the place and drink every single person who throws themselves at her, _at the bar! _I can now fully understand why Pam _hates _baby-vampires. They seem to think that they know everything about being a vampire and that they own the place – just like a little teenager! - and they never want to learn anything at all! I cannot fucking stand all of the little baby-vamps that walk into the bar lately. Not the mention with the Obama's out there killing anything that is not human I have been under lock and key.

But today I could not take it anymore, could not stand to be left in that bar anymore, I was even starting to feel like I was being held hostage once again and that was not a good thing. Like I was back in that horrible place, where they kept me as the Guardian's little pet while they punished my sister and used my brother as a little rag doll. I needed to break free, needed to get away from it all. I could feel my skin crawling, the hairs sticking up from where it should have been, I needed to break out of there as soon as I could – needed to get away. So I made sure that I would wake up before any of the others would, knowing that it would be the only way that I would be able to get out of the bar would be before night fall came over the town. So an hour before sun fall I crept from my place I the row of coffins up the stairs – having to glamor Ginger to make sure that she would not rat me out or scream and wake everyone up – and made a break for it.

I did not know where I was going to go, did not really care where I was planning on being out to. All I wanted was to be free, to be able to feel the cool air going into my lungs, to be able to feel free- even for a night. So I wondered around the whole town until I found myself back in Bon Temps. I was not planning on going all the way out there, but somehow it just kind of happened and it felt so right as it did. And I could not have cared who saw me out and about, did not really care if I was even caught by Eric or anyone he sent out for me. I was at peace- even for a second or two, I was finally happy. I sat down in a large field on the outside of town and just took in all of the air that was around.

I laid in the feel grass and though back on all of the nights that Godric and I used to do this. Looking up at all of the stairs and him telling me all of the different stories about the gods and what stars were named after which one. Everything about it just brought me back to one time or another that has come to pass. But on that night, nothing seemed to bother me, nothing would get under my skin. I mean I was happy, I could not tell a soul why I was so happy, why I felt so free, but for a moment in time it was like a song that a girl would sing. But then, the smells changed, the world seemed to come crashing down as a beating heart – no not even beating that's not a good enough term – a _pounding _heart came rushing through the field and tripped right over my body.

" Sygin?" He said, his breathing rapid as his smell washed over me.

" Claude?" I asked as he started to rush back away. " What, what in the world are you running from?" I asked as I looked back to where his frantic eyes were to find Jessica running after him – fangs out.

It was almost like instincts took over for me before I could even think about it. I mean for one moment I was there, one arm wrapped around all of Claude's frame as the rest of my body was pointed towards Jessica and then the next, the white light was coming from my whole hand. I could feel this warm sense – something that I had not felt since the day that I had been turned – coming from it, the desperation to protect leaving my body as it did as well. Going right into Jessica's whole body and sending her flying back into the trees that were around the little field. All I could do was look down at my hand and then back over to where Jessica was. I could not believe what or how I had just done that with my hand. But there was no time to really stop now, Jessica shook off everything and was coming back full charge. I just smiled, feeling that my fangs had come out on their own and looked back down at Claude.

" This may be the best time for you to run. Get out while you still can and I will come and find you later. We have a lot of catching up to do." I said with an evil smile as I was up in an instant and running towards the little baby-vampire.

She was still so naïve, thinking that she could take on someone that was older than her, that she could really go through me to get to someone that shared blood with me. No, there was still a bound there that I did not know about, there was a desire to protect coming from my every pore. I took the first chance that I got and nearly jumped right on top of the girl, sending her to the ground with a thunderous bang. Jessica just laid there under my body and power with a shocked look on her face with the look of desire and despair coming from every limb of her body. She knew that she was done for, that the only thing from keeping me from killing her was the fact that she was the King's little daughter. But I was going to have my fun with her, what little I could have, by wrapping my hand as tightly as I could around her throat.

" You do not come after him or anyone that smells like him ever again. You do not bring out your fangs, you do not even take a second look at them as they pass by you. You keep your little baby-vamp ass walking in the opposite direction and if you come into a room with them, well then you either go into another room or you leave. You will not harm him or any other member of my family, do I make myself clear?" I spat at her as her eyes filled up with fear. " Did I stutter or are you going to fucking answer me when I ask you a question?! Do you undre- fucking-stand me?"

" Yes I do." She said quietly.

" I cannot hear you." I screamed.

" Yes! Okay, I understand you loud and clear." She yelled.

" Good now you get thee fuck out of here, go back to your little mansion that you come from, and you get yourself someone who your daddy has picked out for you and you stay the fuck away from my family!" I said as I got off of her, dragging her up my her neck as I rose, and finally released her. " Makers these days." I hissed as the little red-head ran away.

As I turned all I could see were people, huddled into a little group all in one little second of the field with a red curtain on either side. They all had a look of fear on their eyes and they all looked like a bunch of circus freaks as well. They starred at me and I starred at them. I finally retracted my teeth and gave a weary look at Claude, who was standing at the front of the group as he gave a faint smile. He was the only one that did not look completely and utterly horrified by me or the other girl, he kept calm when I moved in a little closer to the tight-knight group of people, even tried to move out so that he could meet me in the middle, but got pulled back by someone else in the group who was _only trying to protect him_, I could read that from her mind.

" Oh my god, she can see us!" One said in a panicked tone as she ran back into the little area where they all were.

" Will you let go of me! Did you all not just see her save my life?" Claude said as he shoved away from the rest of them.

" Did you see the light come from her? She is a vampire with the light inside of her! How many of us has she killed?" One asked from the inside.

" You are so rare, my Sygin." Claude said with a wide smile as he brought me into his arms. " It has been a long time since the last time that we have meet."

" You said that you would always be there when I needed you, you lied." I whispered as I looked around. " What even is this place?" I asked as I tried to peak behind the red curtain with no luck.

" This is our home." Claude said with a smile as he rolled his eyes at the people behind him.

" Who are all-"  
" Family."

" I have never had more then Godric, Eric, and Nora before." I said with a smile.

I looked along the rows of people being able to see each and every face for one another. There were so many that it seemed just a little breath taking to know that I was related to each and every one of them. They all looked like Claude did- breath taking and beautiful but odd in their own ways – most had lighter hair, like Sookie, but others had raven hair or bright reds like mine. Each one of them looked so scared towards me, fearing me for who I was and what I could do to their dear family member. As I tried to look away I could see that there was something that made me want to get closer and close to my so called family. These were people that we related to me by blood, not vampire blood, but my own blood that died long ago. I shared a small portion of DNA with each and every one of them.

" All of them?" I asked as I looked back a Claude.

" All." He said with a faint smile as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. " Sisters, cousins, this is the girl that I have been telling you about for so long. Kathrine's only daughter."  
" Only one to live." Someone hissed, thinking that I would not hear it, but my eyes instantly flashed to her. A girl with blond hair that was tied into two pigtails and Claude drew me in closer.

" She is family with us and she has shown that she can be trusted. Sygin has the light inside of her like we all do." He said as he looked down at me. " Would you like to come inside?"

" Will they stake me?" I asked lightly.

" Not if I have anything to say about it." He gave me a wink as the crowd instantly moved as we walked through the magical curtain and into what seemed like a different world.

It was like an odd mixture of a circus and a strip joint. It was all stripped and there was a lot of odd and somewhat scary faces that were all over the walls. But then there were all of these men and woman dancing and stripping in front of humans. People dancing and laughing and having a good time from within. No one seemed to care that they were just taking from inside of a different world from the middle of a field. No one even seemed to care that were people dissipating into back rooms without a care in the world! I cold tell the Fae's from the humans, the ind readers from the blood bags. But the smell of the area was starting to get to me.

It was almost like being stuffed into the kitchen on Thanksgiving day. When everything is starting to come out of the oven and starting to make the whole house smell like heaven on earth. Every single person, human or not, smelt like a nicely stuff turkey that has just been set down at the table for dinner. I tried as hard as I could to keep my fangs in, tried to make sure that they would not scare my family away from me even more then they already had, but there was just something so intoxicating about all of these different people, all of them in one room having such a good time with one an other. It was like I was a druggie and they were the drugs trying to call me back in.

" This is all too much for you, is it not?" Claude asked as he brought me over to the end of the bar.

" If I could have a drink, I would have by now. Where the hell am I?" I asked as I looked around, there were even people daring in the _air_, in a harness though.

" My bar, I like to think of it as a vampire safe-house. Though you seemed to make that a little less. . . well a little less of the safe part." He said with a faint chuckle.

" I will not tell a soul where this place is and I doubt that Jessica will even think about coming back here anytime soon." I laughed as I knew I would be in deep shit for that later.

" We will protect you from this _King Bill _that you are worried about. You were only protecting me and my family for that matter from his daughter, you did not hurt her-"  
" _Too much_." I said with the faintest of a laugh.

" - And you did not kill her. He should be able to understand why you did what you did and if he does not, well then we will be there to protect you." Claude said as he placed his hand on mine.

" You keep saying that you will protect me, that you and your family will be there for me. But I really don't that your family wants anything to do with me honestly, and I mean I don't blame them in the least, my kind and your kind do not seem to get along very well. . . at all."

" Claudette, will you please go to the little grocery store around the block and get our dear Sygin here any type of True Blood that she wishes to have." Claude said with a smile to the blond girl that was behind the bar, dress in no more than a bra, some fish nets, and a skirt that went to her mid-thigh.

" Oh you have got to be-"  
" No, now which type would you like, my dear?" He asked as he did not let the girl finish her argument.

" Oh no, I mean it is really fine. I do not intend to stay for very long. My brother will be very worried about me." I shook my head and tried to defend myself.

" No! We really much catch up with one another before you leave once again."  
" Oh are you finally going to tell her, I must stay for that." Another girl, a girl with auburn hair said as she sat beside of my at the bar. " Claudia." She said with a wave, refusing to touch my hand.

" Are you all related?" I asked.

" There are all my sisters, I have sixteen." Claude said, touching his head with his finger tips as if he had a major head ache.

" Used to be seventeen." Claudette said.

" Before your brother killed her." Claudia hissed.

" I did not have anything to do with that, though I am truly sorry." I said as I placed my hands up.

" Claudette, True Blood. Claudia, dancing, we still have company." Claude demanded and they started to rush.

" You seem like an AB Negative girl." Claudette said with a wink as she walked out.

" She read your mind." Claudia said as she smiled and walked away.

" Little sisters." Claude hissed as he looked up with dreadful eyes.

" So, you never did tell me how we are even related. I mean the only thing that I know about my father is his last name and with the way that you are saying it, my father could be just about anyone with the way that you guys breed." I said as I looked into his eyes, they were clouded and hurt.

" That is all she told you about your father?" He asked lightly.

" Well she said a few good choice words about him as well, but I mean that was it. I did not even know _what _ my dad was until you showed up." I shrugged as I looked around. " Is he here?" I asked lightly.

" Yes, of course he is." Claude said as he looked me directly in the eyes. " You have my eyes," He said with a smile as he held onto my hand. " my daughter."


	10. Chapter 10

It was like trying to learn a brand new language when you did not even understand the one that you were speaking. One moment I had lost all hopes of ever having a father again – the only true one that I had ever know was dead and gone and my real one was a dead beat – and now all of a sudden it's like my eyes have been opened. Though I cannot fully understand what is going on, though I cannot hear what they are saying, I know what they mean because he is showing me images in my head. All of the things that he and my mother did, every little thing that made him fall in love with my mother and everything he did to make her fall for him. How he even came to see me when I was in the nursery when I was just a newborn and how he has been watching over me ever since. He knew from the moment he had laid eyes on me that I had the light deep inside of me, how he could read mine and how I could – somewhat – read his as well. All he could do was smile and try not to make a racket that would make the nurses know that there was someone in the nursery, holding one of the smallest babies to live.

Though Claude did not seem like he could be more than twenty years old, he had a much longer life that I. A much richer life and a powerful life that came crashing down around him. Power that had filled around the people that he called friends and family and surrounded them all. That is why he has not always been there to protect me- why he and his family are now living here on this planet. There was a war going on in their world, one that split the Fae's right apart, one that he knew had been coming since before I had been born. I had been born in the time where faeries were trying to produce others as fast as they could, because they were a dying species, and it finally came down to breeding with humans, which is how I was born. So when he heard wind of a war coming, he knew that it would be best to hide me away, to protect me. Which is why all visits had ended, he knew that it would have been for the best to keep me out of the light, because he thought it to be better if I was hidden from all of the Fae's. They would have taken me away from my mother and kept me on their world for the rest of all time.

But now, now it was a different time, a different place. We were safe – for now – is what he said, that we could finally have the relationship that he had intended for me all along. From what I could see in his mind, he had planned on staying and behind a father to me all along, how many times he came to visit in the middle of the night to catch up, how he worried about me when he was away. And most of all, how many times he wanted to come and see me, to help and protect, when he could not allow himself to be seen with me. I could tell from all of the looks that I was getting that I was not welcomed, which I fully understood, but I knew that each and every Fae in that place was a family member of some sort. They all hated me, some most likely would have wanted me dead if they thought that they could get away with it, and all I could do was drink down my freshly-warmed True Blood and stare into my newly found fathers eyes. They looked scared for me and somewhat for himself.

" Why didn't you tell me the first night that we met, about everything right then and there?" I questioned as I tried not to draw attention to myself.

" You were not ready to hear about it then, you had the father that you wanted – that you needed – and I was not going to come in and take it all away from you just because I wanted you back in my own life. Godric was a good man, the man that you needed in your life, I was not going to take anything away from him either." Claude said with a warm smile on his face. " He did a wonderful job bringing you into this world as well."

" I wish you could have met him, he was the most wonderful man that I have ever known. I think that you would have really liked him." I said with a true smile.

" I do not know of any Progeny that would not say that about their maker. There is too deep of a bound for them not to love the one that made them." He said with his smile fading, I knew that he could read into my mind as I thought of Godric and his maker, of Nora and Godric.  
" No, there are many times where the Progeny will try, sometimes even succeeding, and kill their maker out of pure rage and hatred for their maker." I whispered.

It was brutal to think about, even worse to know that it really happened. I never got to see it, thankfully, but I know that it happened from both Godric and Eric. Nora would never be able to admit what she had done, would not even fathom to think about it once I was made, but I have heard it all from both my brother and father. But it was mostly Eric who told me the story about what had happened that night. About how Nora had nearly put a stake right through our father's heart and ended it right then and there. Sometimes, I know that we all had wished she had, it would have been easier on us all if she would have done it. Epically for Godric.

From what I know, it was one of the nights where they were all fighting with one another back in England. Nora was trying to stick up for herself saying that they needed more and more power, always a power hungry girl she was. Godric had had enough for her antics for the night and started to scold her which started a fight that Eric could not side with either on. Nora and Godric were fighting one another, flinging one another across the room. Godric to scold, Nora to kill. She must have known that she would have never been able to out fight Godric, he was older and he had all of the fighting knowledge from before he was turned to that exact moment, he knew every style of fighting that there was. So for Nora there was only one way to win this match, it was to out-wit our dead father. So that was what she did. While Godric was hovering over the girl and asking if she had enough of this foolishness, she accepted defeat – or that is what Godric believed.

As Godric finally let out one of his smiles, the one that allowed you to know that you were finally out of trouble, he gave his hand out for the girl to grab onto which she took with a fanged smile and as he brought my sister up and tried to wrap her into a welcoming and forgiving hug, she showed the wood, that she had taken from the broke up table. Eric had only caught a glimpse of it before jumping into the way, nearly ripping Nora's arm off and sending her through two whole rooms to protect Godric from meeting the true death. Godric did not get angry at the girl for what she had done to him, did not scream or scold anymore, he simply released her. Let her fend for herself in the world from then on out. They did not speak for years after that and that is the blurry part of my past, I do not know how or when Godric and Nora finally got back together and finally settled their differences. Or if they really ever did.

" You have lost many who have been so dear to you, my daughter." Claude said as he took my hand and lead me away from the bar. " And for that I am sorry."

" It's not like you had anything to do with it, when it is someone's time, it is their time." I shrugged as I looked at the girl that was hanging from a thin bar ten feet off of the ground.  
" Sygin?" Someone said from behind and as I spun around all I could do was smile.

" Jason?" I screeched as I stretched out my arms and dragged him into a hug. " How did you get in here?" I asked with a smile going from one end to the other.

" I was out partying with a judge from work and Andy and I guess we wound of here. A better question is how the hell did you get in there. I mean the last thing that I knew you guys only hung out in Fangtasia."  
" Well I guess that you could say that I have grown a little from then. How is everyone?" I asked with a smile, he knew who I wanted to know about.

" Oh Sook? She's going alright, I mean she has a lot of shit going on right now, but nothing that is out of the ordinary when it comes to weird freaky shit." Jason's smile faded. " Now where have you been lately, I mean I was pretty worried that they Obama's had gotten you or somethin'"

" No- no, I was being held in a different place by my own kind trust me when I say that you really do not want to know any more than that." I said with a wink as I looked around. I tried not to think about it so that Claude would not be able to see it. I did not want him to know about that just yet. " So where did your little friends run off to, I mean I know that I have not fully explored this place yet, but I mean it cannot be that big where you can lose two big southern guys like them." I said with a chuckle as I looked around.  
" Oh, my dear, you would be so surprised." Claude said as he patted my back lightly. " Care to introduce me to one of our guests?"

" Oh, sorry, Claude this is one of my friends from Bon Temps, Jason Stackhouse and Jason, this is my birth father, Claude Crane." I said as they shook hands, but Claude looked stunned.

" Stackhouse, are you related to Sookie by and chance?" Claude said lightly.

" Yeah, she's my sister, what's it to ya?" Jason's face automatically changed into his big brother look as he glared over at Claude.

" She and my family go back as far and I know." Claude said with a smile. " I would love to be able to see her once again."

" Jason?" Anyone person said, a girl with blond hair in two pigtails said as she put down her tray of drinks.

" Hadly?" Jason said as he hugged the girl

" Imma get going, I think that if I stay through one more round of meet and greets that I will be hunted down by _my _family." I said with a faint laugh as I hugged Jason and Claude lead me out.

" You will come back once again, will you not?" Claude said with a smile as I went through the curtains and into the long field.

" Of course I will, I need to know more about you and about everything that I have missed, I mean it's not everyday that you meet your birth father and find out about a secret fairy bar." I said with a smile.

" Isn't that true?" Eric's voice called from the end of the field.

" Don't shoot him with the magical light, he may like that _way _too much. He has this thing for faeries." I said with a smile as I turned to face my brother.

" What have I told you about leaving, epically now when there are people that are out there hunting us down like life stalk, sister? Do you understand how dangerous it is to be out here alone, how you could have died?" Eric hissed as he was in front of me within a second.

" I needed to get out of that place, it was starting to feel like a cell, like the one that they held me in when you and Nora were gone for so long. I could not stand it Eric, I felt like I was being trapped in that place. I needed to get out!" I pleaded with him with my eyes.

" Well you should have told me – told someone – about it before you just ran off like that! I was worried sick about you and just to find out that you wondered into someone else's bar in the middle of a field, one that _no one else _can see either! I mean that all sounds very off if you are asking me! No, you should not have left Fangtasia and that is where you are going back to right now." Eric said as he grabbed onto my arm.

" Eric! Stop it right now and let me explain to you! Eric please! Eric!" I screamed as he grip started to get harder and harder. He was _mad_.

" No! I have had enough for your foolishness, now come back home before I _force _you back home." Eric scolded, he sounded like Godric.

" No Eric! I am not yours to boss around and I will not be treated like am I one of your baby vampires. Now let me go!" I screamed as I tried to get away, pulling my arm as hard as I could from his grip and getting no where with it.

I looked back to see Claude, he looked so afraid of the man that had killed his own sister, but also there was so much pure rage in there as well. Something inside of him that was coming from his core and bursting through his every pore. But there were others that were now around him as well, all of them looked either shocked or scared, but all also had the ager coming from them as well. It was something that was showing on all of their faces but also inside as well. I could see their light as they could see mine, it was so beautiful, so strong and full of life and power. And all at once they all raised their hands and my heart dropped to thee ground, it was filled with both pride and fear. They were going to try and protect me, they really all did care when it finally came down to it, but they were also protecting me from the one and only sibling that I had left.

" No!" I screamed as I could see the light shooting from their hands and blocked it from hitting Eric by shoving him to the ground, his grip slipping.  
The light hurt a hell of a lot more than I thought that it would. I could feel it from one end of my body to the other and every inch of my body that was in between. I could feel with every sense of the world what the sunlight would feel like to a vampire. It was like someone searing your body with a hot iron and then starting to peel it off with a peeler. I knew that once they started to hit me that they instantly stopped, I was not their target, but it felt like a thousand years had passed before they finally stopped. I could no longer feel any part of my body, my eyes had rolled into the back off my head, my body went limp. They last thing that I can remember is hearing two screams coming from different ends of the field, one of them was Eric's voice, the other was Claude's.

But there was another voice coming through much louder, clearer as well. One that was chiming through and sounded heavenly compared to all of the others. All I could do was smile and listen to every word that the man was saying, though I could not see him, I could feel him. His warmth felt nothing like the light that came from the Fairies, it felt soothing to my dying body. It felt loving and caring as it wrapped itself around me. I knew that he was there once again, that he was there to collect me finally and bring me back to him. It was finally time for me to meet my maker once again.

" Sygin . . . Sygin, my daughter, you have to go back. You need to go back to your brother now. He needs you more than you understand." Godric said lightly, his light filling around mine.

" No Godric, can you not see that I want to be with you now, I need you." I pleaded with the voice.

" Not now, when the time has come I will collect you like I did all of those years ago, but right now you need to go back to your brother. Eric needs you." Godric said as the warmth started to fade from my body.

" Godric! No! But I need you right now! Please, just take me with you!" I cried out as I tried to follow the light.

" No, you are needed on Earth, in Bon Temps. Your path is not done yet." I could hear the voice fading.

" Godric!" I screamed as I came two in the field, with Eric on one side and Claude on the other, both starring at me.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt completely drained as I laid in the flat beds of grass in front of the fairy bar. Like every inch of happiness that I had ever had in me, every bit of light that I had in my body, all that was good, was just sucked out of me with such force that it hurt. I was tired to the point where I could barely open my eyes without having to fight to keep them like that. It hurt to breath, to move, to feel myself healing hurt to the thought of it. It was like someone had set my insides on fire and just let it to burn out for itself. I do not know what the hell why were doing above me, or why they were even going together on this, but while Claude and one of his sisters was doing on thing on me, but with one touch to my torso and I let out a scream that I could not keep in. It was like they has just place a hot iron on my body and just left it there to simmer in. I tried to fight, bite, anything that I could to get it off of me, but it just stayed right above my bellybutton.

" What in the hell are you doing to her?" I could hear Eric hissing.

" Trying to restore her light, keep her down will you?" Claude demanded.

" Her fangs! She is going to bite me!" I girl voice yelped.

" You will protect my sister or you will have a lot more to worry about than _her biting_ you." Eric hissed as he placed an arm on my throat. " Sister, you must stay calm, please, they are not trying to hurt you. Please, oh do not try like that. It will all be over soon, I promise." Eric begged.

But it felt like a century had passed already. The flame which just started out as a small little kindle had now ignited into a flame that was burning from one end of my body to the other. I tried as hard as I could not to kick and scream and push all of them off of me, but Eric was so firm and trying to hard to be calming that I knew that he was trying to be helpful. The the pain was flaming all around, it felt like so long as passed when finally the flame burnt doing to nothing more than a warm feeling on the inside of my body. It was like everything was easing away, all of the stress that had once been in my body, all of the worries in my head, all of the pain from the death, all of it was gone from that moment on. All I could do was close my eyes and give a very faint smile.

" Sister, Sygin!" Eric screamed as he shook my body.

" She is fine." Claude said and I could hear Eric smacking him away.

" No she is not, clearly she is not fine, she looks just as dead as she ever has before! Now I thought that you said that you were going to put her light back into her!" Eric hissed.

" And we have, now we just have to wait." Claude said lightly.

" Wait for what then? A sign from God? Because you know what, I am done with all gods." Eric hissed.

" You and me both." I whispered lightly as I held onto Eric arms, so strong and full of power.

" Wait for that." I could almost hear the smirk from Claude's soft voice.

All it seemed like I could do was smile, I felt like I was in heaven but here on earth. It was an odd sensation, to be able to look up and see my father and my brother who were related in no way whatsoever, looking down at me and smiling. So happy and so full of life in the moment that there was nothing wrong, nothing in the world that would be able to make me stop smiling. Everything just seemed right, everything _felt _right. There were no worries about what was going on, about who was trying to kill who, it just seemed like all I could do was smile and let the world take over. I think that somewhere deep down that I knew that it was the light from within working it's magic, that all of this was like a drug in a way, but I did not care in the least, I was just plain happy. But that soon faded back into the real world as I could see the sun was starting the rise.

" How long had I been out for?" I asked as I finally sat up, it felt like my muscles had not been moved from one position in a thousand years.

" A pretty long time." Eric said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around my body. " We should be getting home pretty soon, the sun is coming up."

" Very true." I smiled as I looked over to Claude. " Thank you. . . for everything."

He moved in and gave me a long kiss on the forehead and something in that moment happened that felt like the oddest thing that had ever happened before in my life; memories, all of them from his mind to mine came flooding through like a gateway had been opened. From before the time that I had been born, from when he was just an infant to just moments ago, all of them were right in front of me for the taking. I knew each and every one of them, knew what they meant and had no worries about anything to do with them. I knew it all. I knew all of his sisters names, when there were born, and which order they went in from age to the way that they spell their names. Whatever he had just done made it so that we were closer than blood, we were one whole person once again. There was no way to be able to explain what I was feeling, but I knew that Claude was having the same feelings that I was having, every emotion, he had felt at one moment or anything. It was like a wave just hut me hard.

From the look on his face though, he had gained all of mind as well. From that I shuddered into the ground a little more, him knowing everything that I know, everything that I had done in the past he knew it all. Looking back at that moment, I was ashamed of everything – everyone – I had killed, drank, everything that I had done in the past I felt horrible for. He knew it all from the moment that his lips as pressed onto my forehead. He knew it all.

" Did you just _give her _your light?" Claudia asked, who I now knew her age an that she was the youngest of the all of Claude's siblings.

" Only some of it." Claude said lightly as he helped me up. " It should last until you are back to full health once again. I am truly sorry for aiming at your brother like that, we do not take too kindly to a vampire taking one or our own away from us." Claude said with a faint smile as he grabbed onto my hand. " I hope that we shall be seeing from you again very soon, Sygin, I want to spend as much time as I can with you and get to know you like I should have before."

" Oh, you will be seeing from me again very soon. But when I start screaming in this field, you better let me in there. Or I will find a way in there and then you will have one really pissed off vampire on your hands." I winked at him as he kissed my hand and allowed me to walk off with Eric.

" I think that I have had enough from Wonderland for a long time." Eric laughed as we took off for Fangtasia.

There was something wrong in the world that we were living in. No to say that there was not something normally wrong, but now it has just gotten worse over the last few weeks. Two shifters were killed in the next town over by the Obama's and Sam Merlotte and one of his shifter friends were shot down too. These people were not just going after vampires anymore, they knew that there was something else out there and they wanted to kill every weird thing that was on this planet. Sam had always been kind to me and always had welcomed me into his bar when I was with Sookie, so I would never be able to understand why someone would want to kill him! Let alone also go after a little girl who was there as well!

No one has seen or heard from King Bill in over a week now and we are all starting to get a little worried that something may have happened to him as well; not to say that it may have been the Obama's, but that maybe we should not have just come _home _right after we escaped from the Authority! I cannot say that I am too worried over the fact that Bill is missing, but more like the fact that Louisiana is being ruled right now by a little baby vampire makes me really fucking concerned. I cannot say that she has done anything bad while being in command yet, but then again she has not done anything at all! From what we know, all she has been doing is partying and nothing to keep us as a vampire community safe! No word from Bill, nothing at all! And while all of this is going on, there is a bunch of humans that are out to kill all of us!

I know that Eric would never be able to show that he was afraid, that he was scared of anything, his warrior side would never allow for something of that stature to be able to shine through. But there were little things where you would be able to see that he was getting pretty nervous about what was going on. He would call and see if Bill had shown up yet, almost hourly in the last few days. He made sure that if someone was going to come into the bar that they came in before Pam was even allow to ID them because he did not want a vampire to be standing out there alone. I was to sit right next to him thrown to thrown while the bar was opened and people would be out hunting on the outside. And Pam's little baby vampire was to keep in sight or be with Pam at all times. There were no exceptions with her.

" I'm going to grab a bite to eat, I'll be downstairs if you need me." I said with a faint smile as walked away from the bar and walked up the the freshest piece of meat that I could find in the whole joint.

Usually I would be going for the bar and allowing others to come to me. And at first, that is what I went for as well. Someone that was just catching me for what I usually loved in a human was just walking up the the bar small and petite, scared and her hormones being able to show it, strapped in leather, and AB-. My favorite and she looked like she may be a fang-banger, it looked like she may have a few scars hidden below the low-cut line of her shirt. It was something that was peaking my interesting with every inch that I got closer and closer to the girl. She was almost making my mouth water as I moved closer, but then something caught me off guard. Something that was not due to my hunger whatsoever, someone else's thoughts threw me for a ride, it came from the other side of the room by some hick who looked like he belonged at a race car event.

" _I'm going to kill every single one of these fangers in this joint on fucking bullet at a time." _I could hear him say as I walked up to him and smile.

" Hi there! What is your name?" I said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around him, knowing that he would have no idea that I was truly a vampire, body heat or not, when the light was right I looked like a pure human and this was one of those nights.

" Rory." He said with a faint smile as he looked around. " What in the hell are you doing in one of these places here girl, you don't look like you can be old 'nough to even have a drink."  
" Oh honey, you would be surprised, but really I am truly flattered." I smiled as I looked around. " Well then, what are _you_ doing in a place like this?" I smiled as I let my finger draw a line down his white shirt down to his belly button.

" I guess that you could say that I have an interest for vampires." Rory said with a scowl.

" What in the hell is she doing with _that _guy. I mean he does not look like he would be her type whatsoever, she usually goes for the girls in leather." Pam whispered to Eric.

" I do not know, but she looks like she has a plan going on through her head though." Eric said in a tone that I could hear was proud in a way.

" _Really_? I have no interest in these fang fuckers, I'm here to try and find my kid brother and get the hell out of here, but I mean I just cannot find him anywhere!" I whispered into his ear. " I'm real worried that he may be downstairs with one of those fangers that works here, I mean that creepy blond one over there _just _let me go cause I said that I had to go to the little girls room. Would you please help me find my kid brother, I am the only one that he has left and I-"

" Sure thing, you do not have to explain to me. So, you think that he's downstairs right, we may have a little trouble getting down there." The man whispered as he pulled me in closer to his frame.

" That you so much, is there anything that I can do to make all of this up to you when all this is over." I asked giving my best damsel in distress vibes going off

" I can think of a few things that you may be able to do for _me _when the night is over with." He said as he pressed his body in close to mine.

" Alrighty then, stick close to me and make sure that you act natural. I know the bartender, she is trying to help me find him." I said as I passed Ginger I nodded and she just smiled her little crazy smile. I could hear that she was just happy that it wold not be her getting eaten on tonight.

As the door shut behind him and we walked all of the way down the stairs, all I could do was try and hide my smile as I walked all thee way around the whole basement, knowing every inch of it by heart calling out the most random name that I could think of. I knew that the human could not see a damn thing in here, would not be able to see the chains that we keep right in the middle of the whole place. So when he finally got to it all I could do was laugh so hard that I nearly fell to the ground as I locked him in by the neck to one of the chains. His screams would not make it upstairs because they were muffled by music. No one would be able to hear him that was not human.

" Now," I said as my fangs came out and I got up really close so that even he would be able to see them. " you are going to tell me every little detail about these people that you are working with and why in the fuck you all are trying to kill not only vampires but shifters too. Because you know what? Sam is my friend, you fuck." I spat as I smacked him as hard as I could.

" You- you fucking freak! What the fuck are you?" He screamed as the pain must have subsided.

" Something that could have only come out of your nightmares buddy because you know what? By the end of this night, with my and my brother working on you, you are going to wish that you would have never came into this bar to kill us. Hell, you are going to wish that you wold have never even known that we vampires exist either." I said with a laugh as I climbed up the stairs and gave a waging finger towards Eric's thrown.

" What?" He hissed as he slammed the door shut behind him and started to walk down the stairs as fast as he could. " Did you drink too much from him, did you find that he had a camera on him?" Eric questioned as fast as he could.

" No, no, my dear brother. I have simply brought you a gift that I believe that you will simply. . . love." I smiled as he walked down the stairs to see the human that was chained in front of him.

" What the fuck is this?" Eric hissed while his fanged popped out, the human, though ugly and a pure redneck, was Eric's favorite blood type.

" An Obama." I said with a smile as I let my fangs be shown to him. " And I thought that I would let you have the first bite before you got to. . . getting to know your meal."

" Oh, thank you sister." Eric said as he lunged at the human.


	12. Chapter 12

" Again!" I screamed into the night as Eric ran faster than a bullet around the field.

" Are you having fun with this, or are you just into hurting me?" Eric asked as I kept my eye dead-set on his body.

" A little of both, now shut up and start running." I demanded as I tried to steady my hand. He was fast.

I had to close one eye as if I was shooting a gun and took am aim at him running all around the field until I finally got him into my sweet spot, the one place that I knew that I would be able to get him and felt the light come from my hand and send him flying across the field and into a tree. Eric looked completely shocked from in the middle of that tree as he just sat literally _in _the tree with a blank look in his face that made me laugh. It was one of the only times that whole night that I had actually hit him full on and not right a little tap or completely missing, which was what Eric was trying to get me to do anyway. I could hear my father clapping in the background as he had finally come out of the bar to see what was going on, I looked back and felt butterflies going up and through my stomach as I saw that proud look on his face.

" Very well done, Sygin. You are really getting good at being able to use your light whenever you please. But the aim still needs a little work though." He said as he finally came near me and places an arm around me. " And how are you doing tonight, Mr. Northman?"

" Sore." Eric groaned as he finally got out of the tree.

" I thought that maybe you had forgotten about us on the outside of your bar. I mean people have been coming in and out all night, but you have not come out once. Busy in there or something?" I asked as I saw the grim look on his face.

" An elder came for a meeting with myself and some of the eldest that live with me." He sighed as he looked over to Eric.

" What? An elder fairy?" I asked lightly.

" Yes." He sighed as he looked away from us both, I could tell that this was going easy for him to talk about already.  
" What did she say? What was this meeting about?" I asked as I could feel his arm tensing around me.

" You." With that one word, I could feel my heart sink into my stomach.

" And what is it, if I may ask, does this elder fairy want with Sygin?" Eric hissed as he was beside me within a half of a second.

" She believes that Sygin should become one of us, indulge more in her fairy side than her vampire side. The elder want Sygin to fill her role as a fairy in our society." Claude said. Damn, he was being overly cryptic.

" And what does that entail?" I asked as I looked over to Eric, who looked like he may burst at any given moment.

" You would marry one of our kind and start to bring more fairies back onto this earth. The fairy clan of Bon Temps needs a new generation and right now the only one who has been able to produce on his planet is Marella." Claude sighed. " The elder has made her decision and believes that if you do not agree to this that you will be against us. She will band you from coming here again."

" But I am a vampire!" I protested.

" She cannot have children for your sick clan." Eric hissed, fangs already out as he tried to take me from Claude's grip but Claude instantly put out his hand, ready to attack.

" While she is still part Fae, she will be able to bare a child unless it is with a vampire." So that meant that if Godric and I would have been switched, I were to have been a vampire and him a human in a different world. I would have still been able to have his child?

" I feel sick." I whispered as I pushed myself away from Claude and sat by the closest tree.

My head was spinning, I felt like I had just had some blood that someone had tried to spike, or when they put too my silver into my blood back at the Authority. There was just too much information and my mind felt like it was spinning. No, there was no way in the world that I would ever be able to do that, but then again, I needed my father now that I have found him. I would not be able to give him up. But I would never be ready to have a child with anyone that was not Godric, I would not be able to do that to him. All of those nights that we had stayed up talking about every and anything, our wants and dreams, children was always in there somewhere.

**Paris, France**

**1994**

I felt like a million dollars and more, I mean Godric was treating me like a princess and I felt like one too. We had just gotten back from a beautiful trip all through Paris and what they say about Paris being the most romantic city in the world was so true; everything had been light up and could melt anyone's heart into falling for someone within a snap of the finger. The way that I knew how to speak fluently and the way that Godric would always smile when I spoke to someone in their native tongue made me happier than ever. I was dancing around a little apartment that we had decked out to make it light-tight, bags of shopping cloths still wrapped around my arms as I spun all around the bedroom.

" I still do not understand why you insisted on getting a place right in the middle of the city!" Godric laughed as I looked out the window to see people still scurrying around as spot started to spot the ground.  
" Oh do not give me that! You know just as well as I do that this is the one and only place where I want to be in the spot light and that I have always wanted to go here! I knew since I was a little kid that I wanted to go here one day with the love of my life!" I smiled as I felt him move his arms around my body, his frame wrapping around mine.

" Love of your life, huh?" I could hear the smugness in his voice as he said this.

" Well, I thought that it would be a little sooner that this, that I would be married and maybe have a few kids by the time that I hit fifty, but I guess that I can go with being forever sixteen and being with the love of my life." Godric sighed as he left my frame and went to the bed.

I had said the k word yet again and messed everything up. I had done it only twice since the day that I had been changed and each time this exact thing happened to him when I said it. Never had I meant it in a bad way, never would I ever say it when we were fighting, but this always seemed to happen. Godric would climb into what was almost like a shell and would refuse to answer anything that I said. We both knew that I had wanted kids since I was a child, it was something that I did not hide from him, but then again, I knew that I would never be able to have them and I was surprisingly fine with it as well. But I knew that deep down inside, he would never be able to forgive himself for taking that away from me.

" Godric, you know that I am fine with that, right?" I asked as I crawled up the bed and wrapped my body around his. " That no matter how much you feel guilty, that no matter how many years go by, I will be fine with not being able to have a child."

" With never being able to pass on your legacy, never being able to send your genes down to another generation?" Godric sighed as he looked at me, his eyes being so hurt that it nearly killed me to look at him.

" I do not need to do that when I will live on forever. Godric, I will be happy without having a child, I will be happy just as long as I am by your side." I smiled as I tried to go in for a kiss but was rejected.

" You are a foolish girl, you know that?" Godric smiled as he looked out the window.

" Do you want children?" I asked, looking at his face for the answer and could only find pain.

" I have three now."

" You know what I mean, to get a woman pregnant, to be able to have a child that is truly a baby and raise it, for it to have half of your own DNA inside of it. Do you want to be able to have a baby?" I asked.

" More than you will ever be able to understand." He signed as he looked into my eyes.

" I do too, but now that I have meet you, I would never want to have one with anyone besides you, no matter what." I smiled as I felt his hand cup my face.

" And I with you." He said as he finally went in for a kiss.

" I bet that there are some little great-great times one-hundred grandkids running around from when you were human." I laughed as he went over to make the windows light-tight as it would be dawn soon and could hear him laughing the whole way there." What? What is so funny?" I asked as he kept laughing long after I had.  
" With that, my dear, you would be surprised.

" I doubt that I would, I bet you have at least one kid."

**Two Days Later.**

**Bon Temps, Louisiana **

" To think that he just wants you to go and not do anything to protest against it!" Eric hissed from inside of his office.

" Eric, the Elder fairy is allowing me to _date _a fairy to show that I am loyal to her and to the whole clan rather then having to fucking marry one of them and have a child. I think that I should be more acting greatful than be ready to start a protest!" I hissed as I looked into the mirror, putting on a little lipstick that Pam had loaned me. " I am horrible at putting this shit on!" I hissed as my lips were redder on one side than the other.

" I still do not like it." Eric mumbled.

" When do you ever like anything?" I hissed as I tried to de-ruffle my dress. " Besides I do not like it either, but I just have to _live _with doing it."

I was thrilled with the find of the dress, since I had to steal one of Pam's dressed because it was such a short notice that I really did not have anything to fit what was acceptable for a _date_. It was a beautiful blue dress which, when it came to the skirt area turned into a midnight black and the was a black flower pinned to one of the sides of the dress. It was short on me and only went up to my thigh and barely to there either. I also had to steal a pair of heels from Pam as well as trying to teach myself how to walk in something as _high _as those _and those were her shortest ones_. As well as try and get some make-up out of her as well to make sure that I would look good as well. When I was finally done getting all of the items in place, I could tell I looked good just in the way that Eric could not take his eyes off of me.

" You look like a dog when he finally sees that he is getting a full stake for dinner. Could you please stop starring at me like I am your favorite type of blood for one second?" I hissed as I tried to make him look away.  
" What? I can't help but to looked at you when you look so. . . beautiful." He whispered as he came up and started to walk around me.

" Were you also a hungry bird in another life, what is wrong with you tonight?" I asked, since he had been acting rather . . . off for him all night long.

" Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled as he finally stopped moving around me and moved towards the door. " Be back in this office by four in the morning and not a second later, understand?"

"Fan ta dig, Eric." I said with a smile as he looked back into the room with a glare.

" Love you too, min lillasyster." He smiled as he walked me to the door.

" And don't you forget it."

" I never will." He said as he gave me a kiss at the door with such passion that it caught me off-guard and shocked me.

" And what was that for?" I asked lightly, feeling breathless.

" Let's just go with for good luck." He winked as he went back me in the bar and left me alone outside with the bouncer.  
" I really hate him sometimes." I said to him as to took the car keys out of my pocket and walked to Eric's newest car.

" Tell me about it." I heard the bouncer whisper as I got into the car and laughed the whole way into Bon Temps.

I felt like I was gong to explode from the bar of Marloette's as I waited for this new guy named Tyler to come through the door. I knew most of the wait staff that was around me and that Sookie was also working tonight, which was a miracle all on it's own because it seemed like she was over by my side every half a second to see if my lucky guy had come walking through the door yet. She was really being nice and friendly, even though it was known that she hated fairies just as much as Eric did.

" I mean what if I do not like him Sook, what am I going to do if he's really a jerk and I will never be able to really like him, let alone love him?" I asked as I got another True-Blood mixed with tequila.

" I doubt that your dad would put you on a date with someone that he would think that you would hate. I mean I barely know Claude, but even I know that he is not _that _much of a jerk to do that sort of a thing to you!" Sookie said with a smile as she place her warm hand over mine.

" You know, I hope that you are right because right about now, I doubt that I could stay at Fangtasia with the way that Eric has been acting lately and I would have no place to go after being kicked out of the clan besides back to Godric's nest in Dallas, and trust me, I am not ready to go back there just yet." I shook my head as I took another long sip of my drink.

" Well you could always come live with me, I mean Eric did make that little cubby in my house for himself, but he ain't used it since he got all of his memories back. It's all yours if you want it." All I could do was stare at her as she said all of this to me and try not to let tears come to my eyes.

Sookie was truly one of the nicest people that I think that I will ever know in my whole life. Even when there is something wrong in her own life, even when she knows that she should be putting herself before anyone else, she will always be there to lead a hand and be there with open arms when someone needs her to be. Sookie was offering to put me up in her home, allow me to sleep in her house while she was out and about, and for nothing but most likely finding my own way to eat. I knew from what she was thinking that she was not kidding about this and that she was really caring for me and was even a little worried about me living with Eric for so long. Sookie was happy to help me and that made me so happy for a moment.

" You are truly an amazing human, you know that?" I asked as I wrapped my fingers around hers.

" Well. . . I have been told once or twice." Sookie laughed as Sam came back to the bar. " What do you say after this date of yours that we go back to my place and have a little movie marathon? Just you, me, and all of the chick-flick movies that I can find in my house. I'll make some popcorn for me and I'll heat you up a True-Blood and we can just sit around and talk about. . . _everything_." Sookie said with a wink.

" Sookie, I need you to go and clean off table two and get back to actually working before people think that we have a wait staff that is just in here for socialize." Sam said as he shooed off Sookie.

" Are you okay Sam? I have been meaning to check up on you ever since I heard what happened, but I mean _a lot _of things have happened lately." I asked as I could still smell the blood that was trying to repair his body, he should not be out of a hospital bed, let alone trying to work.

" Yeah, I have heard all about your journey over the last few weeks from Sookie, and about me, I'm pissed and not going to stop until I get some answers." I smiled as I learned over the bar.  
" We have one of them right now at Fangtasia and when I know anything about where they are or who they are working for, you will be the very first person that I will go to." I smile as it finally let out the tension between us.

" How did you find when of them?" He asked.

" Tried to kill me." I shrugged.

" Join the club!" Sam said with a faint laugh as I heard the ring of the door opening and looked back to see what could only have been Tyler walking through the door and took the last shot of my drink as I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Well, at least he was cute.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the fifth time that Eric had called me through the night when I finally made it to Sookie's house an hour before dawn. Our movie marathon was going to be all through the day and I was rather excited to finally get to just sit down with someone who wasn't Eric or Claude and just be able to talk for a while. It was something that I desperately needed, since Pam was not really one to have a good heart-to-heart with. I was ready to throw my phone into the woods around her house but finally I just sighed and answered the phone, ready to hear whatever it was that Eric was going to say- or yell – to me.

" You called?" I answered with.

" Where have you been? I have been calling you all night and you have not answered or even texted me back, I was worried about you!" Eric hissed.

" You know where I was going to be _all _night Eric, you knew that I was out on a date and ya know what? Sometimes people have a good time on these kind of things and aren't going to ruin the moment by picking up their phone because their overly-protective big brother wants to know where they are every hour on the hour!" I yelled into the phone, I really did not know where the anger was coming from, but it was coming out.

" So you had a good time with _him_?" Eric asked, I could almost hear the disgust in his tone.

" Yes, I truly did have a good night with Tyler and I intend to see him tomorrow night again. My father has a truly amazing choice in men." I could not believe how smug I sounded or the noise that came from Eric's throat.

" When are you coming home?" Eric grumbled so angrily that I thought I could hear the phone cracking.

" Tomorrow night." I smiled as Sookie opened the door.

" There you go! I guess that the two of you had a good night after you left! I thought that you two were going to do it right there!" Sookie said with a big smile as I put my finger to my lips and pointed to my phone.

" _Sygin Marie, you did not have sex with him did you_?!" Eric roared into the phone so loud that I pulled it away from my ear.

" Is that _Eric_?" Sookie asked and I nodded.

" Eric, I would never have sex with a man on the first night and you should know better than that. I have not a whore like you must think that I am. Now I am going to be with Sookie all day today and I hope that you have a good day sleep. Ass." I said as I started to hang up the phone as Sookie took it from me.

" And you still need to change the deed back into my name. This is my house Eric." Sookie said and then completely turned the phone _off_. " Well that should take care of him for the day, now come inside!"

The movies we really did not pay any attention to unless it was a really good part or really corny. We talked more and more about boys and everything else in the world than talking about the movies. It was so funny, actually having a girl around and being able to just talk, it felt like when I first met Isabel or when it was just me and Godric- though it was never really like this with him – I felt so open and free with Sookie. I had missed so much since I had been taken away and I just wanted to be caught up on everything.

We talked all the way from dawn to right around lunch when finally Sookie was starting to get a little hungry. It was one of the things that I missed the least and the most about being a human; such a basic desire, to become hunger, so amazing sweet when finally it is fulfilled. It was a good thing that Sookie was such an amazing cook – well better than I am – because when we finally started to make her lunch I was the biggest fail in the whole room.

" So tell me all about what happened with you and Tyler last night. I mean I heard bits and pieces of it, being you guys waitress and everything, but I mean, what did you think of him?" Sookie asked as she took out a True Blood and threw it into the microwave.

" He is truly one of a kind, I can tell you that Sookie. I mean you know just as well as I do that men only have one thing on their mind and it is not to have a nice date with a girl. But I mean I know that he was chosen because he would be a good match with me, and I know that they want me to be like an heir to their thrown or whatever, and everything like that, but he was truly and utterly amazing. He enjoyed talking to me and didn't think of me as a freak. But he also had this look in his eye that told me that he wanted to know me for me, not because he had to or because it was pretty or he wanted to get laid, there was something else about him all together." I smiled and looked up at Sookie, who had this smug look on her face.

" I saw that look, we both could hear this thoughts, he is already in love with you in so many ways, it was love at first sight for that boy!" Sookie said in such a happy way that I could only smile about it as well.

" You know what, I have never really believed in love at first sight. I've never had it happen to me before, ever, but I did see that look. Maybe it was." I smiled as her microwave beeped and I took out the horrible water-like substance that I had been drinking for so long now and started to try and chug it down.

" When was the last time that you slept, Sygin?" Sookie asked as she tossed her salad.

" God, I don't even know anymore, I think like. . . a week ago or something. I do need sleep like a vampire or a human does. I mean I just kind of sleep when I want to. Why?" I asked as Sookie pointed to my ear and as I felt it there was blood seeping from it. " Oh that, can I have some paper towels?"

Soon after I got the bleeding to stop I said me goodbyes to Sookie and made my way back to Fangtasia as quickly as possible, saying my hello's to Ginger, who screamed when I opened the door, and made my way into the basement. I was just about to shut my coffin door when I heard something from the far end of the room, something that sent me straight up in the coffin and looking directly at her.

" How is she?" Tera asked from the corner of the basement. " Sookie, how is she?"

" She really is worried about you and missed you. But she knows better than to come and see you, probably because you would suck he dry within the second that you got near her. But she has a lot of bull shit going on right now and could really use her best friend around." I said as Tera looked away in disgust.  
" I don't know how I feel about her right now." She said as she kicked the wall, I slowly got out of my coffin and walked over to her. Fucking baby-vampires.

" She really needs you right now and you need her too. Tera you must know that you miss her because you are worried about her and her feelings. She needs everyone she can right now because she is being hunted by some freaky ass vampire. God, even I can see that she is sorry for what she did, but it was for the best. Even if you can't see it right now, you will know sooner or later that it was for the best."

" My mom came and saw me tonight." Tera said with a sad laugh. " Told me that I was no good and that I was not her child anymore. That I was no good and that I was like satin's child now. I mean she has been saying all this since the day that I was born, but there was just something about her saying it now- most likely cause she meant it- but I know that I ain't going to be seeing her anymore." I could see the tears coming from her eyes, I wiped them away as quickly as I could.

" My mom was the same way. She wanted me to go everything perfectly and she wanted to make sure that I was the best of the best; that I wouldn't become like my daddy and be a no one. Man, if I had gotten even an A- on a test, she would be the living fuck outta me. I was never good enough for her, ever. Looking back now I know that I wonder how I did not rip her fucking throat out the moment I became a vampire. And I know that it's gonna hurt, what she said to you, but you gotta know that she will always love her. You gotta forgive her and you gotta know that she will forgive you one day. But she, Sookie, everyone that you truly love, they will all die one day and we are gonna stay this way, Hun. You gotta make amends with the people that you can while they are still around because if you don't, well then they will never know that you care about them." I said as she wrapped her arms around me so tights that I would have broken right in half if I was a human again.

" Is you mom still alive?" Tera asked.

" Yeah, but she don't even remember who she is, let alone who I am." I whispered.

**Biddeford, Maine.**

**2005**

" Mah? I Mah, how have you been lately?" I asked to the woman with white hair that looked out on thee snowey day, a northeastern had just come through the night before.

" Who- who are you?" My mother asked as she looked up at me.

She looked so much older than the last time that I had come to check up on her. So much sadder then she ever had before. What used to be beautiful locks on thin blond hair had turned white and wrapped up on the top of her head and her glassed hung around her neck. She was too thin to be truly okay and her eyes would dart from one end of the room to another. She was not there anymore, she was not the mother that I had ever known before. My mother was no longer in her body, or what they called her frail body, I had to keep myself from sobbing as I took her hand into mine.

" I'm your daughter, Sygin Marie, you named my middle name after-"  
" I do not have a daughter, that is outrageous." She said as she slapped my hand out of hers. " You as such a pale girl, have they been feeding you in here, I know that they have not given me my apple sauce that I asked for. They really do not like me in there, I think that they are trying to kill me."

" Well I will have to check on that and make sure that you get more apple sauce but Mah-"  
" Sydney." My mother replied. " Stop calling me your mother when I have never had a child a day in my life and I do not plan to. I hate kids and everything that comes with having kids. They cause nothing but trouble." She spat as she looked up. " And who are you, young man?" She asked to Godric.

Was my own mother hitting on my soon-to-be husband? Gross. There was something about her that I could tell that she had not a clue who I was because of her thoughts, but once she saw Godric, I knew that she was in a different time zone than everyone else. Godric reminded her of everyone that she ever wanted to have as a husband and everyone that she wanted to be with in her life all wrapped into one. She automatically looked about ten years younger in the face and for the first time since we had gotten into that room she finally smiled one of her big smiled that she had on her face. The ones that she would give once in a year, sometimes less. She looked truly and utterly happy as a flush came to her aged face.

" I am actually your daughter's finance, Ms. Sydney." Godric said as he took her hand and wrapped it into both of hers. " I want you to know that Sygin is a very good girl and that I will take care of her for as long as we both shall live. I really do love her."

" Well I am so happy to hear that! I love weddings, everything about them is always so amazingly done and I hope that I will be getting an invitation, even though we have just met." There was this glow to her face, she did not have a care in the world!

" Oh trust me, you will be one of the first ones to be getting an invite to the wedding, Mah – Sydney." I smiled as the nurse came in and announced that it was time for us to leave.

" I guess we better be going on. Just know that I love you dearly and that I will come back to visit soon, okay Mah?" I asked as Godric wrapped an arm around me.

" Have a good night, Ms. Sydney." Godric said as we both excited the room.

" Now you said that you were Sydney's. . .?" She asked as she such the door after us.

" Great-niece. We have been down south for so long that we did not have the time to come up her and visit until now. Such a shame." I whispered.

" You look like her daughter that she had. Horrible that they never found her though." The nurse said as she started to walk us towards the exit.

" How do you know about her daughter?" I asked as I wrapped my hand tightly around her wrist and spun her around- she was far too young to know my missing-persons story.

" Well she has pictures of her all around her room. When she was first brought her that was all she ever talked about was her daughter and how much she missed her. It was kind of odd how much she would talk about her because from what her sister would come in and say, she never really talked about the girl until she was gone. I guess that you don't know what you have until you've lost it, huh?" The nurse said as she smiled and I took a look right in her eyes.

" Yeah I guess it is. . . now listen carefully. Whenever she needs help, you will personally give it to her, no matter how little the need is. She will be the first and last person that you check on everyday before you leave and you will _always _give her a little extra applesauce. Care for her more than any of your other patients." I could see that dead look in her eyes and I knew that I had finally mastered glamoring someone. " Got it?" I asked and she nodded as I took my gaze off of her.

" Well you have a good night, ma'am." Godric said as placed his jacket around my body as we went outside into the snow.

" What was that all about?" Godric said with a smile.

" She needs a little extra love and care that I cannot give her anymore." I sighed as the snow started to hit my body.

" You are truly an amazing daughter." Godric said as he gave me a long, romantic, kiss before we went into the darkness.

**The Next Night**

**Shreveport, Louisiana **

Sleep did not come easy that day either, it felt as if everything was just going into slow motion. But finally after what felt like a century I got to sleep and I did not know how long I slept but I could tell that there was something going on upstairs, most likely the bar was just opening and when I opened my coffin I could see Tera coming downstairs. She looked happy to see that I was awake as I saw that she was dragging something down with her and smiled when I saw what she had wrapped in her hands. A little blond that looked to be about the same age as Terra.

" She never did nothing but tease me and be a little racist bitch to me all the way through high school. Pam did something to her and know she's all mine I guess. . . whatever. Ya wanna bite?" I was starving, but not for little blond.

" She is all yours Tera. I'm going to go upstairs and get my own meal, but thanks for offering." I smiled as I slipped on something that would be a little better fit for this club, something with more leather and a little less comfort and found Eric sitting on his thrown like always. I went and sat beside of him.

" You came back last night." Eric said with a smirk.

" I started to get the bleeds. I guess that going without sleep for a week or more can be a pretty bad thing, who would have guessed." I smiled as I looked around, I was starving for something more than True Blood.

" And the last time that you fed one something. . . _or someone._" Eric said as lightly as he could.

" Longer. I am starving." I whispered as I looked around.

" Have your pick and then meet me in my office." Eric said as he walked away and as I looked around the place little a few people short than it normally was.

But I got my meal and I went into Eric's office to find me waiting, writing something down in one of his many journals. When he saw me there was something so different in his eyes, something that I had never seen before, desperation. Before I could even shut the door he was wrapping his body around mine and _shoving _me into the door. Lips smashing together and bodies and limbs being wrapped into one another. Going from the door to the wall to throwing all of the things that were on his desk onto the ground and my body was there the next moment. I was not sure what had gotten into Eric or even how I liked it or not.


	14. Chapter 14

" Eric! What the fuck are you doing! Oh! Fuck!" I screamed as he slammed his body down on top of mine onto the desk. Fingers desperately trying to unzip my outfit and finally just ripping it off of my skin.

" You are mine." Eric hissed as his fangs came out.

" What. . . in the world. . . has. . . gotten into you. . . today!" I moaned out as Eric moved his sharp teeth all the way down my body.

" You." He said with a smile as he bit into my thigh, teeth going right through the skin and going straight for the blood.

" Eric!" I screamed out in pure pleasure as my fingers wrapped around his thigh blond hair and my head flung back.

He moved his way from my thigh all of the way up to my neck, poking little holes into my body all of the way as he went up. All I could do was let my eyes roll back into the back of my head and moan as quietly as I could – which was not as quite as one would think. Eric took great pride in finally being able to show me all of the different ways that he knew to please a woman. He was truly amazing at doing it. Soon enough he has ripped off all of the rest of my clothing and left me bare and started in on his own. Eric would not allow me to do anything but sit back and take it all in. He wanted me to feel everything without having to lift and finger. Eric was the pure king of torture. But finally something happened inside of him- something that stopped him dead in his tracks and brought him out of his animal start – he saw my tattoo's. All of the other ones that I had collected like cards over the years.

All of them were the same ones that Godric had. Every single one that Godric had, I had somewhere on my body. All but one was in the same place. The only different one that I had was the one that Godric had on on his neck, I had it on both wrists. They are to protect one from whatever the world will bring to them. It's still to think that right after Godric died I tried to take my own life by cutting right over those tattoo's. Of course, it did not work. The one on my right are is written in Elder Futhark, an ancient runic language, it's a letter from Godric's mother to him, the last thing she ever told him before she died – her love to her child. That one now means a lot to me. I also got a smaller version of Godric's spinal tattoo, which is of a water monster back during his time that would come through the seas. The only one that Godric would not allow me to get was the one on his right shoulder blade because it was not truly a tattoo – it was branding that Godric's horrible maker burnt onto him when he was still a human.

Eric was taken aback by seeing these that I could see the hurt and anger that came from his eyes. He slowly backed away from my body, looking all around as he took out a pair of jeans that used to be one of the dancers from the bar out of one of his many draws and a Fangtasia shirt out from the storage room in his office and without saying another word – Eric walked out of the room. Leaving me completely naked, in his office, alone. What had just happened in those last few minutes? I could not wrap my head around what had happened. Slowly, I started to put on all of the clothes that Eric had left me and when I finally went out I noticed that it was nearly sunrise and the bar had been closed down. Pam was washing off tabled, Ginger the bar, and Tera was sweeping. But Eric was no where to be found.

" What in the hell did you do to him!" Pam said as she marched up to me.

" I didn't do jack shit to him so you can just settle the fuck down! All I did was go into his damn office because he wanted me to and he fucking charged me like a horny monster until he saw my tattoo's!" I hissed to the blond woman. " Now where the fuck did he go!"

" He's downstairs brooding and don't think for a second that you are going down there. He has commanded me to make sure that until it is sunrise to make sure that no one goes down there." Pam said getting back into her sassy tone as she went back to her tables.

" I didn't know that you have tattoo's. But then again I keep forgetting that _you _are older than _me_ too." Tera said with a laughing tone to her. She took _way _to much amusement about my age compared to hers.

" I have five of them actually. All of Godric's tattoo's I have." I said as I picked up a rag and started to wash down one of the tables on the other side of the bar.

" Five! Shit girl! You do know that those ain't ever gonna come off, right? And who's Godric?" Tera asked, leaning on her broom.

" Godric is mine and Eric's maker. The love of my life. He was a good man." I said as I looked down, it still hurt a little too bad to speak about him to someone that had no clue who he was. " He met the sun a few years back and Eric and I could not stop him."

" Man . . ." Tera said as she looked down and started to sweep again.  
" Yeah, that's how I feel too." I whispered as I blood tear fell from my eyes. That was the moment that my phone started to go off from back in Eric's office. I looked around to see that all but Pam were starring at me and I smiled and excused myself back into his office where my phone was blaring.

" Hello?" I asked to the estrange number that was on my phone.

" Hello, is this Sygin, Sygin Crane?" The male voice on the other end asked.

" Well I guess that you could call me that, but I prefer just Sygin, and who is this that I am talking to?" I asked, looking out the door before shutting it, Tera was watching and listening intently.

" Oh I am so sorry, forgive my rudeness, this is Tyler, we met last night." I was already taken back, was this guy _already _calling me?  
" Oh hi Tyler! I didn't expect to be hearing from you so soon, is everything okay?" I asked, sounding a little _too _concerned.

" Oh! Yes! Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to call you and see how everything was for you. I know that you may be very busy during most of the night so I thought that I would wait for before morning to call you. I hope that is okay and that I did not catch you at a bad time." Tyler said, I could almost hear his heart beating through the phone and could feel myself blushing.

" That's so sweet of you Tyler, I mean you can call any time of the night or day really, I usually don't sleep too often anymore, and I would love to talk to you! Everything is just fine on this side of the phone line, how is everything in that crazy bar that my dad has you working in?" I asked with a smile as I sat down on Eric's desk, desperate to know what my brother was thinking about.

" The bar is amazing, I mean we have had so many people coming in and out and it's just been a blast lately. There's always something new. But anyway, I did not just call to tell you about the bar, would you like to meet for lunch today? We could possibly just go see a movie after if you wanted?" I could hear how much was hanging on this moment, like he would never be the same if I said the wrong thing. I mean, how in the world could I say _no_?

" Tyler, I would love to go out with you today, but could it possibly be a little later. . . I still have some things to resolve here at the bar that _I _live in. Let's say an early dinner?" I asked, trying to make sure that he knew that I wanted to go with him.

" That's great! Well I guess that I will see you then!" Tyler said and all I could do was smile.

" I'll see you then, Night. . . well morning Tyler." I said and we both laughed as we hung up the phone.

I was taken back by how nice this guy way and how. . . so excited that he was about seeing me again, so soon at that! All I could do was smile as I looked around to find that I was not alone in Eric's office anymore. Standing at the doorway was Tera, who did not look like she was very happy to be overhearing everything that was going on. I looked down at my shoes and then back up at her and all I could do was smile the brightest smile that I could at her and even that did not work. . . that usually worked on everyone, I guess like maker like progeny.

" Well you see awfully happy for someone who just broke her own brother's heart." Tera hissed as she shut the door behind her.

" Broke my brothers. . . what are you talking about?" I asked as I sat down in Eric's chair.

" You really don't see it do you? The way that he looks at you, the way that he treats you like you are fucking gold, he is in such love with you that it is impossible to miss and yet you seem to so easily. You are killing him by going out and seeing this other guy! You use the excuse that you are Godric's but he is _dead_. I really don't think that he would mind it if you moved on, specially with someone that he knows and trusts like Eric. You are killing him inside and I think that you should give him a chance before anyone else. I mean think about it, he has been there for you through pretty much everything. And where has this guy been – where has your dad been? They have never been there while he has. Think on it." Tera said as she walked out before I could even get in another word.

" Stupri infantem-lamia!" I said under my breath as I walked out and back into the bar to see that the only vampire that was still upstairs was Eric, sitting at his thrown and looking like he was in the middle on one of his deep thoughts.

" You know, your eyes always look so amazing when you get into one of those trances." I smiled as I sat in his lap and pushed what little hair he had away from his face.

" Thanks." Eric muttered.

" Sorry for everything that I said earlier. . . it was just that . . . well I mean. . . I guess that I was not expecting it from you is all I am trying to say. I mean it kind of felt like it was coming on so soon and all because of Tyler – which I really hope is not the case because if it is I am walking out that door and there is no way that you will be able to stop me -" Eric chuckled at that. " - What I am trying to say is that I what you to know that you will always have a place in my heart and I think that is time for me to move on. And I think that it would be nice to move on with someone like you." I smiled at him as his face quickly changed and his face was smashed into mine, lips locked instantly.

Eric wrapped his hands tightly around my hair and soon enough I was the one that was sitting in the chair and Eric was ripping off clothes as fast as he could. Biting and nipping as he went along from the top of my body all the way down to my thigh and back up, leaving little trails of blood as he went. It took all of the strength that I had not to rip all of his clothes off and just fuck him right then that there because – unlike Eric – I had never been a patient person and he knew this. This was just a game for him. Fangs came out, bodies close to one another, and finally, finally, right on Eric's thrown we became one for real this time. The look on Eric's face said it all for me. He needed me now more than ever before to be more than a sister to him, more than the girl that he would run to when all else failed, he needed me.

But, like all things, it had to come to an end and it did with Pam making a disgusted noise and her heel's making herself known. It was time for Eric to go downstairs because it was dawn- the last time that he would be able to come upstairs till dusk. But all Eric did was smile while he wrapped his arms around mine and brought me downstairs and nearly threw me into his coffin. All I could do was laugh and smile as he crawled in on top of me.

" It will be a little snug in here, but hell, it's not like we really need the comfort part." Eric said with an evil sort of smile as he wrapped his arms around my whole frame and brought me in close.

" Don't be shocked when you don't find me here when you wake up. I told Sookie that I would come and see her n the afternoon." I lied through my teeth.

" Well don't be out too long, we are not finished here." Eric said with a smile as he kissed my neck, sending chills though my frame. It felt amazing to have him there, protecting me from whatever could happen during the day. I knew somewhere deep down inside that it was right to have him there.

" Night, brother." I whispered as I started to drift off.

" Goodnight, my sister." Eric whispered right into my ear as he kissed it ever so lightly.

When I woke my phone was going off and Eric was dead to the world. It took a little rearranging, but finally I shoved him back into the bottom of the coffin and found my pants upstairs on the bar, on the other side of the room. I looked outside and knew that I was fucked; it was already dark outside. I was supposed to meet up with Tyler. Shit I was doomed.

" Hi Tyler! I am soooo sorry! I will be there just as soon as I can. I just fell asleep for once and-"

" Well hello there beautiful, I knew that you would be the one to pick up the phone. Now, tell me, is your dear brother in the room with you?" Another man said in a deep southern accent.

" Who is this and where the fuck is Tyler?" I hissed, my fangs already out as I looked down towards the stairs.

" Oh dear, you do not remember me? What a shame, we have had such a record together, schöne." He said in his German accent and right at that moment I knew who he was and it sent a panic through my whole body. Russel Edgington.

" What do you want?" I asked lightly, trying to hold back all of my fear that was coming from every pore in my body.

" All my schöne, I want to see you of course. You see I have your little friend here and I thought that maybe we could have a bite to eat and talk things over. I mean the last time that we spoke we not really on very good terms and I thought. . . well maybe we could settle things out. Possibly bring that brother of yours over here and I won't kill your little fairy."

" Do not touch him! Russel I swear to god if you do anything to him I will-"

" Oh I wont, but if you do not do what I say, exactly as I say it, then I will rip him limb from limb. Do you understand me?" Russel asked and I could feel my body panicking as I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They sounded like Eric's.

" I understand Russel, what do you want?" I asked as I felt my heart falling to the ground, tears coming from my eyes as I turned from the door so that Eric would not see them.

" Come alone, make sure that no one follows you, if I even smell another vampire then I will rip the boys head off right then and there. Make sure that you wear something good, you always seem to be wearing jeans and a shirt, maybe something a little more elegant." Russel was having too much fun with this, I was going to enjoy putting a sharp piece of wood through his heart.

" Where should I meet you." I asked as I tried to keep my composure as I felt Eric's strong hands wrap around my bare waist.

" That little cafe that is right at the edge of the Mississippi and Louisiana boarder. You know the one that I am talking about, after all, that is where we first met." I could almost _hear _him laughing and enjoying my suffering.

" I know the exact one that you are talking about. When?" I asked as Eric kissed my neck.

" Two hours from now. Don't be late, schöne." Then the line went dead.

" I have to go." I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nachez, Mississippi. **

**2001**

It was just getting to the point where I felt settled in seeing Eric every summer since the first time that we had met and he told us that he was going to Louisiana. Every year we would go there during the summer and they would come to Texas during the winter. It was a thing that he and Godric used to do all of the time – Pam and I are just extra baggage that they now have to deal with bringing along – but we were happy to see different places, though we were very different. In almost _too _many ways for us to get along.

Eric had just opened his bar and vampires were known all throughout the world as being very real and in some places, very dangerous. Godric did not know that I was out and would not know for a rather long time – we had one of our only fights. Looking back on it I thought that it was so stupid, fighting over something so small, but I thought that it was something that Godric needed in his life. I thought that he needed to go see Nora just as much as he saw Eric, I mean it seemed to me that it would only be fair to be able to see all of your children the same amount. But this stirred up something that Godric was not yet ready to face. He was not right to fight the fight with Nora to win her back – not to mention the fact that she was now a big shot in the vampire authority, which was half the reason why I thought that we should have gone and seen her I mean she was all high and mighty now, even to a vampire sheriff.

I was mad, still steaming from the anger and angst that I had and I found myself in a little cafe that had _just _started to stay opened all night for vampires. It was nothing that would thrill too many people in, which I think was why I fell in love with it, because it seemed like a place that no one else would really want to go into. It was off one of the many long and curvy streets in the town that I had found myself in. It was far off the road and almost seemed like he was down an alleyway. It had cute little bushed that were on the front of it and there was some Spanish moss hanging off of the walls from the rooms above. There was something about the aroma of cinnamon and hazelnut that just called me into the little cafe that was nearly empty. The music inside was loud and they did not seem to turn it down any why I walked into it. All I could do was hide my smile as they were playing what was not starting to be called _older _music. I took a place by the windows that looked over the very busy street filled with people and cars.

" What can I get you Hun?" A woman asked that was wearing all black with a ring in her nose.

" Can I get a Tru Blood umm B- please?" I asked as I looked up at the woman who was in complete shock but still had a smile on her face.

" She's a vampire, Shelly, a real vampire!" The girl said.

" Oh my god!" She said as she looked back into the area where they made all of the coffee and back at me and just kept saying it over and over again. She did this for a good minute before her manager came over.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'll just. . . I'll go." I stammered thinking about all of the headlines that had come up in the news lately about humans killing vampires. But the woman named Shelly just put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

" She seems to like to do this because of the fact that she is a teenage girl that thinks that all vampires come from her stupid little books and that her mister right is tall and dead." Shelly said with a smile as I felt a little more relaxed.

" Oh well the books are far from being correct." I smiled as I started to play with my fingers.

" What can I get you?" Shelly asked.

" Oh no, I got this one! Y'all like it heated up, right?" The other girl asked as she ran to go get one from the back.

" Yes please!" I said with a smile and a little giggle as she ran, looking back the whole way.

" Please don't mind her, Alexis means all of the good in the world, she really really does, she just doesn't know what to do I guess is a good way of putting it. She just gets excited like a little puppy." Shelly said with a smile. " And you are fully supported here."

" Thank you." I said lightly as all I could do was stare at the woman.

" Here! I got you your drink! Just like you wanted it." Alexis said with a bright smile as Shelly pulled her back to the cash register.

They were so full of life and happiness and they had been so kind and so caring. I guess that it was like some kind of love that I got addicted to because it seemed like every night that whole week I found myself wondering there and walking there. It became like a home to go to when it finally became night time. I mean I really loved going to that place over the time that me and Godric were supposed to be at Fangtasia, I found myself at a little human place instead. It seemed to be more of where I wanted to be anyway, no strippers hanging from polls, no humans clad in black and leather, just normal people. I took my normal spot every night and Alexis would bring me out my drink and soon enough both Alexis and Shelly would be sitting across from me listening to all of my stories of Godric and I going all around the world together.

" Do you think that you love him?" Alexis asked.

" Of course I love him, the bound between a maker and his progeny is something that is so strong and so pure that there is no way _not _to love him. I mean I love him _and _then I am _in _love with him. Those are two different things." I sighed as I checked my phone for any calls, nothing.

" You two are still fighting, aren't you?" Shelly asked.

" Yeah, I guess that you could call not speaking to one another even when we are inches apart from one another still being in a fight. He is so stubborn sometimes." I sighed as I heard the bell above of the door ring.

" Oh, please do not stop the gossip for me. I was just getting into it." A pale man said as he took up a chair beside me, another man who was much tanner wrapped his arm around the pale mans body. I almost instantly became on high alert because I knew that they were vampires.

" Can I get y'all something?" Alexis asked without even getting up from her seat.

" We were going to stop in for a bite to eat, but we seem to be a little late for a dinner here, I did not know that we were going to have guests Russell." The tan man said. " She is so beautiful! Where did you find her." He asked as he walked over to me and started to play with my hair.

" Um, do we know one another from somewhere, because if we don't can you _please _stop touching me." I asked, I could almost feel that these men would _much_ older than I was.

" We do not know her Talbot, put her hair _down_." The tan man named Russell said and Talbot almost instantly dropped my hair like a dog to a down.

" Thank you." I sighed as I look at me. " Sygin." I said and gave my hand out to the older man.

" Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi." Russell said with a smile.

" Sygin, second in command in Area five of Texas." I said as we shook.

" Under Godric?" Talbot said almost in shock. " I would have thought that would have gone to Isabel!"

" It would have, if I was not Godric's progeny." I said without even looking over at him.  
" And the love of his life, from what we've heard!" Alexis said and was instantly hit by Shelly.

" Hush." Shelly said.

" You and Godric?" Russell said with an evil laugh. " Now that is something that I guess that I would have to see for myself. Maybe. . . after we have a little bite-" instantly Russell's teeth were out and ready, " - to eat."

" Don't touch them." I hissed as my fangs came out and I looked at my only human friends. " Go." I whispered, but they were panicking, I could hear it in their thoughts. They could barely move, let alone run. But it was Alexis who pulled Shelly up and made a break for it to the kitchen area. But Talbot blocked their escape and I instantly ran for him but was thrown to the ground by Russell.

" Now now, all we want is a little taste and then we will be on our way. Not to say that we may not take a little too much." Russell said as Talbot pulled the two girls out of the kitchen area.

" Don't touch them! They have done nothing wrong! If you kill them I will go straight to the Authority!" I spat at Russell.

" And you think that they can do anything about this, schöne?" Beautiful one, that's what Talbot first called me in German.

" But. . . they have to. . . the laws." I said as I looked around, I was so naive then, thinking that they would break down the door like human cops around.

" Honey, the laws mean nothing when you have higher power then the rest of the world. When you are the king you have all of the power in the world." Russell said as he wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me from going after Talbot as he ran his fangs into Shelly's neck.

I screamed, I tried to fight out of Russell's grasp, I did everything that I could to get out of the way and I even tried to get my own life in the line for those girls. Nothing seemed to do anything, I was desperate and that's when it happened for the first time. Though then I did not have a clue what had happened, all I knew was that it worked. My hand had made a connection with Russell's and a white and powerful light came from it and sent him flying backwards. It almost looked like he was dead from the way that he had hit the bricks of the wall and just laid there with no movement whatsoever. Talbot instantly stopped and nearly ran for his love like there was no tomorrow. Talbot dropped Shelly and before she even had the chance to hit the ground I was there helping her limp body up, grabbing Alexis by the waist and running them both as far away as I possibly could. I ran them all the way over the Mississippi line and straight into the hotel and Godric and I were staying in.

Shelly had lost too much blood, I did not have the chance to heal her by the time that we got there and she died as Alexis screamed and cried into my shoulder. I did not know what to do, I had no clue how to make this better. The girl was already dead, there was no way to bring her back, not even as a vampire. When Godric came back from the bar at first he thought that I had done it and instantly tried to glamor Alexis until I told him everything that had happened. Though in the end we had to do it to her anyway. Godric made her forget me all together. In the newspaper it was said that a rouge vampire had killed her in her cafe, which almost as instantly as her death closed.

**Nachez, Mississippi.**

**Now.**

The cafe was all boarded up and it looked like it had not been touched since the crime scene was looked over. There were no lights on and as I looked through the window all I could think about was getting Tyler. Somehow I felt like I could connect with him more than I could ever connect with anyone else. I could tell him anything and he would understand, he was like a half that I had never had before. Tyler understood about being a Fae and knowing what everyone else was thinking and not having anyone to share it with.

" _Tyler, can you hear me? Are you alright?_"I asked, using our telepathy to our advantage.

" _Sygin why the hell did you come here? He is going to kill you and me both! Get out of here while you still can you foolish girl!_" Tyler replied with and all I could do was laugh a little.

" _And let you do all of the fighting, I think not! Now where is he right now? Does he have any traps set up?" _I asked as I looked around, it was so hard to get Eric to let me go alone.

" _No traps, he's right behind me. Leave while you still can! Sygin please, just go!" _Tyler begged.

" _Tyler I can't-" _

" So this is where you decided to go to? You really thought that you were going to go someplace and _not _have me come with you?" A voice said from behind as Tera with a half smile said from behind. " She's over here!" Tera said a little louder as I instantly grabbed her by the mouth and dragged her out of the alleyway.

" You have to get the hell out of here right now Tera, do you understand me? You have no right to follow me and no need to be here. Go back to the bar where you belong before you get hurt!" I said as I let her go.

" She is going doing what I told her to do." Eric said as he touched Tera's shoulder.

" You are both going to get killed if you stay here. Now leave, please, I am begging you." I said as I looked back into the cafe. He needs me.

" So what are we going after?" Tera asked.

" We? Nothing." I spat.

" Tera, go back to the bar before Pam has a fit." Eric said and all Tera did was nod and run off.

" If you know what's good for you you will leave too, he will kill you without even thinking about it." I whispered.

" _Sygin, I'm so sorry, I told him about you. He knows what you are he knows everything. I'm so sorry. He's-_" That's where I could hear the scream from the outside of the alleyway.

" Russell." I hissed as I marched for the door.

" Edgington?"

" Eric stay out here, if anything is to happen then you can come in. But until then, please stay out here." Before I could get to the door I was pulled back.

" He is over three-thousand years old! And you think that you can walk in there and just kill him? Do you have a death wish again?" Eric said as he grabbed my face. " I will not lose you, I have nearly lost you too many times and will not have it happen again Sygin. I will protect you no matter what and if you think that you are doing up against Russell Edgington without me going in there without you-"  
" I do Eric because he will rip you limb from limb because of what you have done to Talbot. You should have killed him when you had the chance. Now, it is my turn. Besides, I have a little more power than any normal vampire, you have to remember that much as well. Now please, just, stay out here." I begged as I looked Eric in the eyes.

I could tell that there was so much pain and agony in his eyes for me leaving to begin with. I could see all of the love that he wanted to give me. How much he just wanted to take me away and never allow me to leave Fangtasia ever again, to lock me up in his dungeon and protect me there for the rest of time. Eric did not want me to be left here again, he had taken me from death too many times for him to lose me now. He had saved me too many times for this to be the end before anything between us had began. 1But a friend needed me and that was what I needed to do right now. I have let too many people die in this cafe for me to allow more innocent blood to be shed.

" If I hear even the slightest bit of commotion, I am going in there fill heartily and will not come out unless I have you wrapped in my arms and know that you are safe. Understand?" Eric asked, nearly begged.

" I know and understand this much. Now go." I said as he kissed me so hard that it took all of my breath away.

" Jag älskar dig, Sygin." He whispered before he was gone.

" I love you too brother." I whispered. " _Okay Tyler, I'm coming in come hell or high water._"

" _No, Sygin leave! Please-_" Before he could say another word I broke down the door and walk into the jaws of doom.


	16. Chapter 16

" Glad to see that you came for a bite to eat, schöne." Russell said with a thick smile as he left his place behind Tyler. It was so dark in the whole cafe that it took a moment to recognize anything in the whole place. They had not changed anything in it.

" Let him go Russell, please let him go." I said lightly as I could see the panic that had washed over Tyler's face long ago. " You have something that is better now. He does not need to be here."

" Why, you see, he just tastes so good and his blood makes everything seem. . . well so much better. I have not had a fairy in so long and it feels so fucking good. I think that I may have to go in for seconds after we are done here. Well. . . that is. . . if there is anything else of him from the first time. I may have taken too much already. Oh well. I now know that you know where there are more." Russell said as I could see the blood that was dripping from Russell's mouth.

" Tyler! Are you alright?" I screamed out, but there was no movement, no sound, coming from Tyler's body. Nothing from his head either. The only noise that came from his was the faint sound of breathing and a heartbeat that was so weak it was almost hard for me to hear. " Tyler." I whispered as I tried to run over to his body, but was thrown back my Russell.

" Your precious little pet is still alive and well, barely, but alive. Though I know that he will not be using any of his special little fairy magic for a long time. But you, schöne, I do not think that you will be very safe for very you. . . you see. . ." He said as he moved closer and closer to my body. I thought about running but also knew that would mean death for the one that understood me so well. " Your brother killed my beloved Talbot. You remember him from the last time that we met here, he did have a liking to you very much. I think that he even tried to talk Godric into _selling_ you to him one time-"

" You do not talk about Godric! You have no right to talk about him you low life, bottom-feeding scum!" I said as I placed my hands out to attack him and as the white light hit him all he did was laugh, moving in closer and slamming me into the bricks of the kitchen, I tried as hard as I could not to scream and alert Eric.

" Now, as I was saying. I think that I will take my revenge out on you. A love for a love." Russell whispered into my ear as he pulled me further into the room. " Especially now that you have gotten blood on my favorite suit." I looked down to see that I was bleeding from the mouth but all I did was smile and get back up and out of the bricks.

" You really sure about that? Eric, loving me? The only reason why he even knows where I am is because I had no place to go after my home was bombed and our maker was killed. He has a greed that fills him, he _needs _to know that his family will live. Not because he loved them, but because he just needs them alive. Eric is just a oaf and the only things that he loves is his bar and his blonde little barbie. I doubt that he even really loves Pam for that much. I mean he left her for how long to run a bar because he needed to go and find Godric? But still, even the barbie has more love than I do from Eric." I hissed. " Eric never had any room in his heart for either of his sisters, Nora he loved when he could, night by night was good enough for him. Eric knew that he could get what he wanted out of Nora any time that he needed. Nora was just what he wanted and needed. I though, I was Godric's. I'm just the kid sister that he never wanted. I mean nothing to him. If you mean to kill me to get back at love, it would have to be from Godric because he is the only person that ever really _love _me." I said with a fake smile as I looked at Russell, there was something wrong with him.

The blood. It had to have been the blood. When Eric drank the blood of Sookie's fairy godmother, who also happens to be my aunt, he became almost in a drunk state for hours at a time after it. All because of the blood of a fairy. There was something inside of it that made vampires drunk like a human would be off of beer. But it was also something that would turn out world just like V did for humans. The blood of a Fae was something that no vampire could get away from, it was something that when it was there, it would make you want more and more, it would make you immune to heat, but at a price. I mean there was a clear difference between Eric and Russell, but those could also be because of the fact that Russell is three times the age of Eric and because he did not drink all of Tyler as Eric did with Claudine. Russell seemed to be more of a buzzed rather than the flat out drunk that Eric had been. But there was still something wrong with him and I knew that I would be able to use that if only I had something, anything to use against him. Get him even more drunk, to be able to kill him with something. Anything really that would either make Eric know that it was okay to come in or that I will kill him with. That's when I figured it out, the blood, my blood.

" You think that his blood was amazing. Just think about how well mine will taste then. I can see that you want to know, there is a lust of desire to know which tastes better. You have been dying to figure it out since the day that you met me all of those years back. Don't you want to know if mine tastes better?" I asked with a smile as I moved my hair out of the way of my neck. " Common Russell, you know you want to try out your little schöne."

" What are you doing?" Tyler coughed out from the chair beside me.

" Improvising I guess that you could say. Now shut up and play dead so that he will not come after you." I hissed as Russell came charging at me, teeth fully out and ready to kill with.

It felt like death all over again. I mean there was nothing that was different from the first time that this had happened to right now. There was no way that I was going to be able to overpower this vampire who was so much older than I am, there was no way that I was going to be able to use my powers to fight him off of me, I was a sitting duck to begin with. I felt his sharp teeth slide into my flesh and the blood leaving by body and entering his, it was something that felt so wrong . But as this happened I knew with every sip that he took of me that he was becoming slowly drunker and drunker off of my blood, possibly quicker with the vampire blood that had been added in there. I really did not know what would happen, I mean vampire blood usually did nothing to another vampire, but added in with the blood of a Fae, who knows what that did to a vampire.

I was trying to move, trying to get out from under him so that I could be able to get some wood. To be able to at least be able to get Tyler free so that maybe he would be able to help me. The one thing that I hoped that I would be able to do was be able to use my hands, but Russell had learned his lesson the last time with my hands and the magical powers that I had been training with for so long that now he had them pinned above my head. I tried to wiggle them free from his strong grasp when he was indulging in my blood, sucking it in like a fat child, but all I could do was make him grip harder and harder onto it. If I were human my wrists would have been broken a thousand times over by now, but with it happening now I only felt as if it were a sharp pain. It was him taking blood away from me that really was burning inside. It hurt so badly that I thought a thousand times over how much I wanted to die. But I needed him drunker off of my blood. So it would be at least a semi-fighting chance. I took as much as I could until I could finally see that my eyes were starting to shut, it was just like before. I could _feel _myself dying.

" Eric!" I screamed as Russell place his hand over my mouth.

" No one can help you now, schöne." Russell slurred out, it was becoming harder and harder to breath. The tunnel vision was starting to come once again. I wondered how long the vampire side of me could go without blood, knowing that the Fae side would die without it. God I hoped that Eric did not go far away and would break down that door any minute. Seconds were starting to feel like hours though.

" _Hang in there Sygin, I know that Claude is coming." _Tyler said through my head.

" _No. Don't allow for them to come. Tell them not to. Please, Eric is going to come in any. . . any moment." _I said lightly as my ears started to feel so heavy.

" Sygin!" Eric screamed from the doorway as Russell's fangs were ripped from my neck, allow for me to scream weakly.

I did not know what was going on around me, all I could see was the little piece of ceiling that was above me and when I tried to get up I could feel the forceful hand of Eric shoving me back down to the ground. I could hear the breeze of two vampires running all around the ground, could hear the sound of the fight that was going on around me, but that was about it. I tried to look around, but my eyes were so tired and the left like a thousand pounds that all I could do was try to keep them from closing. I knew that they were fighting, that one was going to kill the other, I knew all of these things was going to happen, all I could hope for was that Eric would come out to the better. That's when it happened though, I could hear the splashing of blood coming hitting the ground, guts and who knows what else slamming after that. I could feel my heart fall to the ground.

" Bror? Eric!" I screamed as loud as I could, which was rather pathetic. " Tyler? Tyler, is Eric alive?" I begged, trying to move just a little.

" The fanger? Who the hell cares about him! You are dying because of _that _fanger and his killing of another. He nearly got _me _killed." Tyler hissed.

" My fucking brother! Is he alive?" I screamed.

" I don't know nor care." Tyler sighed.

" He came to rescue you! You fucking asshole. He came and tried to save us from being killed. He did it because he knew that I was falling in love with you and what I loved he would protect to the end. Now you fucking tell me right now. . ." I could feel the lack of oxygen getting to my brain, making it harder to speak. " is my fucking brother alive or dead."

" I can't see." Tyler said, but I could tell that there was no trying from him to look.

" I-I will have your head if we survive this." I spat out, it becoming harder and harder to breath.  
" Sister." Eric said from afar. I could feel his body being wrapped around mine.

" Eric." I said with a smile as I opened my eyes as long as I could, it still was not that much, but I felt much more comfort in his arms.

" What were you thinking! I mean with what little blood you have! We have to get you the hell out of here right now! We need-"

" I should have known that this would happen." Another voice said from afar.

" I did not do this and you should know better than the fact that I would hurt my own sister. We need to get her some blood or she is going to die." Eric whispered as he tried to pick me up.  
" You will not make it out of this cafe alive if you think that I am going to allow you to take her out of here." Claude hissed.

" You really think that you can stop me?" Eric hissed right back as I clutched to his body, trying to get closer and closer to the man that I knew that I loved. The one that had been there the whole time.

" Will you two please stop fighting at least right now. I am dying." I groaned. " Let me go, Claude. The vampire side of me needs blood. Please, help Tyler." I begged as Eric rushed me out of the cafe. I could feel that my body was weak, Eric whispering soft things into my ear as we ran.

" Eric. . . did you hear all of those things that I said about you in there?" I asked, still gasping for breath.

" Stop talking, you are hurting yourself." Eric hissed.

" Eric. . . I, I didn't-"

" I am going to get you help and then you will be brought back to your precious little fairies. I should have known that you were just tricking me." Eric hissed and all I could do was looked at him.

" I love you, you brute. I was lying in there, of course." I said with a laugh. " I thought I was doing horrible. . ."

" I love you too, sister, now please. Stop talking." Eric said with a small smile he kept running. My vision was getting worse and worse.

I really could not tell anyone what happened after that. All I know is that one moment I was running with Eric. . . the next I knew that I was in Sookie's house, drinking from her wrist until I could feel the power and strength coming back into my full body. But I was not greedy, or I think that I was not, all I know is that I took as much as I thought that I would need and then stopped myself from taking any more. I knew what others thought that our kind was so amazing tasting, because we really and truly were, but somehow I also knew where to stop myself from taking too much, I knew where to cap it and end it. Sookie starred at me as if I were a ghost, I must have looked like pure hell.

" Eric?" I asked as I spun from the table that I had been placed on.

" It's dawn Honey. He had to go into his little cubby. I promise though that he will be back." Sookie said with a smile as she placed her hand onto my shoulder. " You have been through hell today."

" I know, you are telling me and it's only five in the morning." I said with a laugh as I looked at Sookie's wrist and placed some of my blood onto it. " Sorry if I took too much, I tried not to." I said with a smile as she flicked it off.

Most of the day we just stayed in the kitchen talking and talking about everything that had happened that night. I felt so conflicted about what Tyler had said and done. I wanted to go over there and rip his skull right off of his little body, but I also knew that it would mean that I would never again be able to see my family that I had yet to know. Sookie talked about all of the things that she had learned about how she had pretty much been sold to a creepy as vampire named Warlow. We both knew that if we told Eric about that much that Eric would have a fit. It almost made us laugh knowing that we were talking about Eric while he was just one floor below us. But I told her that I would protect her through this no matter what it meant. If Sookie needed help, I would be there for her. There was a bound that I felt between her and myself.

" Are you sure that you do not want something to drink? I mean I could hear you up some Tru Blood or something. You have been through one hell of a day, maybe Tru Blood would not be the best thing, maybe some Vodka instead." Sookie said with a smile, I loved it when she smiled, it seemed to fill any room with brightness.

" No, I'm pretty good." I smiled as the door slammed shut behind us and Jason came storming in and came to a halt as he saw me in the house.

" What the fuck is that fanger doing in our house wait- isn't it still daylight?" Jason said as he looked out the window.

" Good to see you too Jason." I smiled at the man that looked like he may take out his gun and put a bullet through me.


	17. Chapter 17

I could see the hate that was coming from Jason's face, yes, he did not for sure that had happened to his parents, how vampires were to blame. I knew this form Sookie, so of course Jason would also know about this. Jason looked like he would be ready to kill a thousand vampires that came into his way between him and his sister, he had always had that deep bound between him and her. I could tell his just by his thoughts, all Jason wanted in life was to protect his family and since there was only really Sookie left, that really meant that there was all the protection for a whole family left on the shoulders of Sookie. It was almost like the love between a marker and a child, _almost_. He wanted to kill me, take me from the spot that I was sitting in, but there was nothing that he would do it Sookie told him not to and Sookie would not let me die right now.

" Jason, you remember Sygin from Texas, she helped to make sure that we were alright and it was her house that was bombed." Sookie said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. " She is also part Fairy. Claude's daughter."

" Claude? Like the guy that owns that fairy bar? Well fuck." Jason said as he sat down across the wooden table from us. " Small world huh? Still sorry about what happened to your house and about Godric too." Jason said and it seemed like everything had changed in just that one moment.

" Thank you, Jason." I whispered as there was a knock on the door and all of my senses perked up. " Stay here." I hissed as I put Sookie into the chair that I had been sitting in and used all of my speed to go to the front door and walk onto the front porch. " What the fuck do you want? Make it fucking quick because soon it will be dusk and my good for nothing fanger will be out and about and will most likely rip you to shreds like I want to." I hissed to the man that was standing in front of me.

" Listen, I know that you are mad and you have every right in the world to be mad at me, but you have to listen to me, Sygin." Tyler said, putting his hands in front of him as if that would really help him with anything.

" I do not have to listen to anything that you have to say! You are lucky that you even have a tongue to speak with! You know what, you better fucking listen to me because I have had it with all of the men that have been place in my life with shit right now. Tyler I came to protect you and to help you get out of whatever the fuck I had gotten you into and I am sorry for that, but Eric came to help you too! One thing that I know for sure is that no person should be rude like you were to Eric when he save our lives! What I ever saw in you even in friendship I will regret for my life! You are an ignorant ass!" I said as I could feel the flames of anger filling me veins.

" All he is is a cold blooded killer, just like the rest of them out there. All they will do is hunt us until we are nothing anymore. Sygin, you must understand that I am trying to protect you from those things out there. I am trying to make sure that you are going to make it through this. It would be best for you to not be around them anymore." Tyler said, looking so concerned. I had enough with him. My fangs came out.

" You think that I cannot handle myself! Well you have anything thing coming to you! I _am _a vampire, that is what I know and that is what I call myself. If all Fairies are like you and are complete assholes then I do not even want to think that I am one of you! I think that I trust _my _kind more than I can trust any one of you! Eric is no more of a cold blooded killer than you are! Which for all I know could be a lot! Not get the fuck out of here before I suck you dry." I said through my fangs, I could feel my body wanting to go after him and kill him. It truly took all I could not to rip him in half.

" You think that you are just going to get rid of me just like that! You and I are going to be married soon Sygin and if you think that you are going to treat me like that once we are married, well you have another thing coming to you and-" That's when I think that Eric, down in the basement had had enough of listening to him because Tyler was up in the air, Eric's hand around his throat and his legs kicking, lungs gasping for air.

" Now what were you saying, I'm sorry I could not hear you over the sound of you dying." Eric said with a smile coming to his face. I had missed that smile for so long.

" No, really Tyler, please go on and tell me how I am not safe with vampire. How bad of a boyfriend my fanger was going to be for me. _Please _tell me how _you _are going to be my husband and where threatening me. I really think that Eric wants to hear every word that you were saying." I could feel the smile that was coming to my face as Tyler's panicked.

" Really, I do want to hear each and every word." Eric said as his hand got tighter and tighter around Tyler's neck all I could do was smile and try and keep myself from laughing.

" You fucking go back to my daddy and you tell him that I never want to see his face again unless he knows for sure that my life is the life that I am going to live. I ain't gonna let anyone else ruin it like you have now. I'm not going to let anyone run it and tell me I gotta love someone because they are the same race as me. No, that ain't gonna happen anymore. And if I see your face every again, I will rip your heart out of your chest before you have a second to even figure out who I am." I said as I nudged Eric and he dropped Tyler's body onto the porch. " Now. Run." I hissed as Tyler ran from the house and into the woods that lead to the cemetery.

" Should we tell him that he is going onto King Bill's land?" Eric said with a smile so wide and evil coming onto his face that it made me laugh.

" No. If we hear the sounds of screams or the shots of guns then we will know what it is, but no. We let him fend for himself for now on." I said with a smile as Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulder and spun me so that we were face-to-face.

" Now that's the girl that I have been missing for so long now. It seems like you have finally become yourself again Sygin." Eric said as he looked down at me with a look like I was made out of pure gold.

" I guess that you could say that I have finally come back out of my protection shell and finally feel like I am myself once again." I smiled as I let my fangs go back to where they belonged.

" You are so beautiful when you let yourself be who you truly are. But you still are just as beautiful just like this as well. Sygin, I love you." Eric said as he moved a piece of hair out of my face.

" I love you as well, Eric." I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I looked down to the ground, Eric's strong hand lifting my head and making me look him in the eyes.

" I will protect you, only when you need it. You will most likely be protecting me more than I will be protecting you though, you are such as strong girl with a controlled power behind it. I feel like I have known you for such a long time, but it has been such a short period of time. I never want to lose you again, you do know that. I never want to have you run off to another man or leave me in any way." Eric smiled.

" Eric, what are you trying to say. You ain't purposing to me." I laughed as I looked at him and his face stayed the exact same.

" How do you know that I'm not?" Eric asked, leaving my puzzled.

" Well are you or are you not?" I asked as I looked around to see both Sookie and Jason looking through the screen door.

" Well. . . yes, I am asking you to marry me. I do not have a ring just yet, mostly because I did not think that I would ever do this again, but I am asking you to be my wife. Sygin Marie," Eric got down onto one knee, leaving my mouth wide open and I could hear Sookie clapping in the background. " Will you be my wife?" All I could do was stare down at the longing and loving look that was coming from Eric's face, wondering how and where the hell this had all come from and when.

" Eric. . ." I whispered as I could feel a tear coming down from my eyes. " Of course I will marry you!" I smiled as I opened my arms and Eric jumped to his feet and spun me around in a hug and turned into a kiss that seemed like it was never ending as he placed my back down onto my feet and back down to earth.

" Well, what the fuck just happened?" Jason asked through the scream door as Eric pulled my body in closer to his as I spun around and smiled at both Jason and Sookie.

" Jason!" Sookie hissed at her brother as she hit him as hard as she could with her fist.

" Ow!" Jason said, though it was completely fake.

" Well you guys, I guess that we're gonna have ourselves a little night wedding!" I said with a smile as Sookie ran out of the house and gave me one of the biggest hugs that I had ever had before.

Sookie was my maid of honor, she was so thrilled to see that both Eric and myself were happy and that we were going to be married that she went all out and even offered to allow us to have the wedding at her house. Tera, Pam, and Jessica were all my bride's maids and it made me trilled that for atleast one night Pam could even _act _like she was happy to be near Sookie while Tera and Sookie made up for everything that had happened in the past. Some of Eric's old friends from long before I had known him came in from all around to be his groomsmen. I had met them only once before the big night.

Friends and what was pretty much family were all there and when we finally had said all of our vows and everything was said and done I felt like Godric would be thrilled to know that his two surviving children fell in love with one another in the shadow of his death. He would have been happy to know that we were so happy and that we did not worry about in the other life, because no one truly leave you. Even Claude stopped in for a bit to wish me the best of luck and say that he was happy that I was happy. The night seemed to be one magical night, one thing that could never end badly and truly it seemed like everything fell into place just like it was supposed to. I guess that in the end my life will never be prefect, but then again, that's what makes life so much fun. Especially for someone who has to live a thousand lives.

**The End. **


End file.
